The 12 Elements of AshMas
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A series of one-shots in retrospect to "The 12 Days of Christmas." Ash/Harem.
1. Rollout Bowling

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon  
Summary: A series of one-shots using the song "The 12 Days of Christmas" as the theme...somewhat.  
Chapter Shipping: MilkShipper

* * *

_**The 12 Elements of Ash-Mas**_  
_One-Shot 1: Rollout Bowling

* * *

_

Ash and Pikachu were practicing for their next adventure with Ash's Pokémon in a far away meadow. There were sets of bowling pins standing, ready to be knocked down. Ash threw his Pokéball, releasing Phanpy, the baby blue elephant. ("Playtime!") Phanpy cheered.

"Phanpy, let's work on that Rollout!" Ash commanded. Phanpy leaped into the air before curling it's body like a wheel. Phanpy started rolling, literally, heading toward the first set of pins on the course. The first set were as big as Phanpy's floppy ears. Ash saw it but wasn't sure Phanpy was ready. "Hold on, Phanpy!" Phanpy broke out of that Rollout, skidding for feet. Finally stopped, Phanpy wondered why Ash backed out of the use of Rollout so fast. A tall tale sign was the scratching in the hair. "I didn't mean use it right away. I should have used my words a little better." Phanpy looked over to the small pins, almost bewildered at how close it came to demolishing them. "Come with us to see the course." Phanpy had to know what Ash had in store.

("Okay.") Ash, Pikachu and Phanpy toured the course of growing sets of bowling pins, twists and turns.

"You see, I wanted to check on your speed, power, accuracy and endurance. I thought about it since you've got a pretty unique Rollout attack." Ash stopped by the 5th set of pins which were about normal size for professional bowling and pointed to the two circling paths on each side. "I thought this would be a nice addition, not only to cut time but work on your turning while rolling." Where did Ash come up with such an idea? Unfortunately, the Pokémon weren't the only ones confused with this layout of an idea.

"I never knew you were into bowling, Ash," a female gawked. Ash, Pikachu and Phanpy turned, viewing a pink-haired young female in pigtails, a white button-down t-shirt and shorts. Ash hiccuped with the arrival of her.

"H-Hey, Whitney. What are you doing here instead of Goldenrod City?" The Gym Leader expected that question to come out. Obviously, she had a viable reason.

"The Pokémon League asked me to get the gym renovated so it's closed until it's complete. They always have those state-of-the-art gadgets they want to install." Renovations... Ash understood Whitney's dilemma.

"I gotcha." Whitney scanned the course over, viewing the increasing sizes of the pins.

"You couldn't stick with _one_ size pins?" Ash had a quick explanation.

"Increase difficulty improves the strength of the attack, right?" It wasn't that Whitney didn't get it for a sweat drop. It was a different opinion altogether.

"At least your head's somewhat in the right place. However, it does put a lot of strain on the Pokémon." That's when she had an idea. "I know what we can do! Since you created this speedy bowling alley course, how about a match of your invented sport?" A match, Ash's Phanpy vs. Whitney's... what did she have?

"I get ya! Phanpy vs. Miltank!" A cheer from her confirmed the battle...until Ash thought up something. "But what's the prize for the winner? I already got your Plain Badge." That got the pink-haired female to think.

"I think I know what to give you if Phanpy wins. As well as something for you to give me for Miltank's victory..." Ash had the idea. The question now became what the prize was.

"Okay..." Ash and Whitney had gone to work replacing the pins from sets 1-4 and 6-12, 12 having no loop. Why?

"You do know about how the scoring works in bowling, right?" Ash thought about how they scored in _regular_ bowling. Did he really know? Sure didn't look like it.

"Let's see. Two rolls to knock all ten pins per frame. Knock 'em all down in one, that's a strike and two is a spare, all counting as ten..." Whitney sighed. Ash had no clue.

"Don't tell me you never thought this through? A strike is worth ten plus the next two rolls for a maximum of 30, also known for three straight strikes as a turkey. A spare is worth ten as well plus the next roll." It just now dawned on Ash about the scoring system.

"I knew the scoring system was awkward. I just wasn't sure where." Whitney would forgive him. Finally, the course was set. It took all afternoon but they were ready. Pikachu rode on Noctowl while holding two signs: one with an "X" and another having a "/". Miltank, the pink cow, was ready to roll.

"Alright, Miltank! Rollout!" Miltank leaped up, quite a height for a bovine to jump. Curling itself, it started to roll entering the course line. Pin set #1. BOOM! It was like a wrecking ball into a building made of toothpicks. All were knocked down. Pikachu rose the "X" sign. "Strike!" Miltank banked a right into pin set #2. It hooked a bit and seemed to favor the first two pins on the right. KAPOW! Another devastating blow and all ten pins were shaved to the dirt. Pikachu rose the "X" again. "Two strikes!" One more for a turkey. Miltank turned left to the third set. It looked on target...only favoring to the right a little more. KAPLOW! But Whitney gasped. Miltank passed the set, the two back pins still stood on the left. "Miltank, loop back around!" Ash recalled the scoring.

"Two strikes for 20 and the second of the first two rolls was eight would equal 28 for the first frame." He's finally got the system down...at least. Miltank used the right loop to swing back around. Back to the third set, it seemed dead-on. BLAM! The last two fell. Pikachu waived the"/" sign.

"Nice recovery, Miltank!" Ash knew that it was a 20 for the second set for the strike and spare. With the cross on the third frame, Ash placed a 48 in the second box. Onto set #4. Miltank was on target. POW! Nothing left. Back up was the "X." "Way to go!" Ash marked the "X" before placing 68 on Frame #3. The fifth set. Miltank was fading to the right gradually. Not good...until it corrected itself in time. BOOM! No pins stood. "X" on that scorecard. Spinning to the sixth, Miltank had to feel confident that its score was pretty good at this point. It might be a bit of a surprise if it wasn't dizzy. The sixth set fell easily on impact. Miltank got a turkey! Three straight strikes! Miltank rolled onto the seventh set with poise. Suddenly, the roller made a cut left, over-correcting the sharp 90-degree left turn. This was trouble. BOOM! Smashing into the set, Miltank seemed to recover...but left three pins, the back two on the right side and one back one on the left corner. A split? "Miltank, right loop!" Miltank listened and used the right loop to fix the mistake. "Use the right side of the path!" In a normal game of bowling, you couldn't instruct your ball to move. Miltank balanced itself on the line of the "alley."BAM! It hit the two pins on the right and one was knocked into the one on the left, flooring it. Pikachu rose the "/" once more. "That's the spirit!" Miltank converted on the right turn toward the eighth set. The roll, the pins...how many? BANG! All ten with Pikachu waiving the "X." Right turn for the ninth set. Like the Limp Bizkit song, Miltank kept on rolling. POW! Ten were up...then down. Another strike! There was a straightaway for the tenth frame, three sets on this final stretch.

"This is it!" First of the last three...BAM! All fall down. One strike and Miltank's second turkey. The middle...SMASH! All crumbled. Two strikes! The final set...CRACK! The set...Hold on! Nine fell. The leftmost pin stood. Miltank was ready to clean it up but...

"That's enough, Miltank! Good work!" Miltank broke out and stood...before stumbling onto its tail. It looked back at the last pin that stood, wishing it was also down. Whitney came over, wanting to praise the cow for its efforts. "That was a great run, Miltank!" Miltank smiled about the effort. Now came the score. Both the Gym Leader and Pokémon returned to Ash who was finishing up on the scores. "Well, Ash? What's the score?"

"Well, Whitney, Miltank scored 244. Very impressive!" 244 points...talk about a benchmark. One tough score for Ash to top. 30 minutes passed when the course was reset.

"Alright, Ash. Let's see how your Phanpy does. 244 isn't easy." Doesn't Ash know it. Nevertheless, Ash wasn't one to back down, regardless of the odds.

"244 will be a cinch! Here we go, Phanpy! Rollout!" Phanpy began the course with its Rollout.

'Phanpy's Rollout is half as big as Miltank's. The impact won't be as impressive...but we'll find out if size is just size.' Phanpy reached the first set, hooking inside. BOOM! Phanpy passed the first set, not one pin left standing. "Strike one!" Ash, this is bowling, not baseball. Phanpy rolled toward the second set, on target. PLOW! The second set stood no chance. Pikachu rose the "X" again. "Strike two! One more and that's the turkey!" At least his head's getting in the right place again, much to Whitney's sighing fluster. The third set was next...and Phanpy was right there to knock 'em down. BASH! Looked promising but as Phanpy passed, three pins on the left stood in a triangle. Whitney's Miltank had an issue but Phanpy had it worse...not by much though. "Right loop!" Phanpy rolled around the right loop, circling back around. This time, cleanup should be a breeze. BAM! Knock down! Pikachu rose the "/" sign, a spare scored. Speeding along, Pin sets #4-6 were no match to Phanpy's calculated Rollout strikes, scoring that elusive turkey. Pin set #7 was up.

"Phanpy's reached the set where Miltank had that split," Whitney recalled her round. Phanpy bashed right through the seventh set...with one pin remaining, far left corner. Ash was quick with his roundabout.

"Right loop again!" Phanpy used the loop which helped it clean up the third set. This time was no different. It kissed the lone standing pin enough to level it, another spare scored. Pin sets #8 and #9 were grounded, strikes tallied and heading toward the home stretch. Who would win? "This is it, Phanpy! Rollout with all your might!" The first pin set...CRACK! Down and out! Strike! The second pin set...BOOM! Strike two! The final pin set...BANG! Phanpy broke out after slamming into the last set, dizzy and winded...as two pins wobbled, trying to recover. Could it? The pins...stood upright! Man, that hurt him with the 7-10 split. Ash and Whitney raced over to the baby elephant to see if it was okay. "Phanpy, you good?" Phanpy whimpered but smiled. That course and pins took quite a toll.

"That was impressive. I think this gonna be close." Whitney began to record the scores...and was surprised. Ash and Pikachu wondered about the final.

"What is it?" Whitney gave the scorecard to Ash.

"Phanpy scored a 244! It's a tie!" A tie? Was there going to be a tiebreaker?

"244-244..." How were they going to determine the winner of the inaugural Rollout Bowling Contest? "You were awesome, Phanpy." Now came the spoils.

"Well, Ash, I think a tie's good. Not to mention that the sport of Rollout Bowling may catch on." No regrets to either side of the spectrum.

"Yeah, that's actually a really good round we did. Phanpy and Miltank are really great Rollout Pokémon." Phanpy and Miltank cheered their well deserved praise. Suddenly, Whitney's cheeks bled red, not because of injury.

"Ash, is it okay if I ask you something?" Ash swung his head to Whitney, wondering what was on her mind.

"Yeah..." Whitney seemed hesitant to ask...but it's a safe bet that it would involve her and him.

"I know the Silver Conference isn't for another month but would you like to go out sometime in the near future?" That was a request for a date? Ash balked for an answer. Pikachu had a feeling about this. Why else would Whitney come to Ash? At least that's what Pikachu's thinking.

("I think Whitney wants you to date her,") he clarified. Ash heard his partner but still wasn't sure about an answer. He did have this to say.

"I'm surprised she would want me instead of Brock," he stammered quietly. Finally with a sigh, Ash caved to her. "I don't necessarily see a problem." A clap of the hands was a good thing.

"Great! I'll see you after you beat Clair, deal?" Ash bobbed a nod, sealing his fate...or a spot on his schedule. Speaking of seals, Whitney leaned down and...SMOOCH! Wow. That kiss was pretty friendly. Whitney licked her lips now that she had a taste of Ash...and wasn't satisfied. "Hold on...one more." SMOOCH! We've heard of liking something a little bit more but this was ridiculous. "J-Just a little more." SMOOCH! Someone save Ash before Whitney sucks all the love...and consciousness out of him. A hand extended and snagged Whitney...by the ear. It was Misty and she began to drag the kissing farm girl/Gym Leader from the sight while holding Togepi. "OW! OW! OW!"

"I'd better roll you out of here!" she scowled while Togepi shrilled in enjoyment. This was a bit much for Ash to absorb...and it might have been too late to save him. POOF! He fainted. Pikachu saw his love struck friend...but instead of Thunder Shock to revive him, all he did was sigh in relief. Thanks, No-Help!

* * *

THE END of NORMAL

(Which element would you like me to do next? Leave your choice with your review.)


	2. Aqua Weak Against Fire?

Chapter Summary: Because of the majority supporting Fire, that's what I'll do for One-Shot 2.  
Shipping: HeatShipper

* * *

_One-Shot 2: Aqua Weak Against Fire?

* * *

_

A Pokémon Trainer is suppose to be catching and training Pokémon to compete against other trainers and their Pokémon. So explain the reason Ash's journey of a Pokémon Trainer is so different? Inside a base with Team Aqua's blue "A" insignia pasted by the front door which was so big, you could see it from the nearby mountains without binoculars, he and Pikachu used the air ducts to sneak into the facility. Ash was mad as heck. "I never thought Team Aqua would stoop this low," he scowled. "Why would they kidnap Flannery?" Both leaped onto the floor, searching the halls for Flannery. Before long, the two found a locker room. This could be a good place in order to blend in with the rest of the Aqua scouts. Carefully, they entered the locker room and in time. A lowly scout was going toward the same room. Cameras weren't permitted inside the locker room.

"What the-" he gulped before there was some pounding inside. What's going on? After a few seconds, there was the scout...stripped down to his flame-printed boxers. This was interesting. Hogtied and stuffed into a locker, the scout was no threat.

"I'm surprised that you haven't been ridiculed for wearing those shorts under your uniform." He had a point on that point out. This was Team Aqua, not their enemies of Team Magma. Ash closed the locker and opened a spare one, containing another Aqua uniform, the blue bandanna and pants with prison-stripe fatigue shirt and sunglasses...in a small size, perfect for Ash. He switched out of his wardrobe and into the Aqua. He didn't look too bad. There was one problem. "Pikachu, I'll be right back with Flannery." He wanted Pikachu to stay in the locker room for a while, much to Pikachu's chagrin.

("We're a team, Ash!") it protested the idea.("Let me come, too!")

"No, listen. If you're with me, my cover will be blown on the spot." Hearing that detail, Pikachu withdrew joining and nodded in understanding.

("Be careful, buddy.") Ash walked out and proceeded onward, hoping to find Flannery. By the way, how did Ash know that Flannery was here?

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Ash, and Pikachu were hanging out at the Pok__é__mon Center near Lavaridge Town. Restless for some reason or another, both were awake late one night. Suddenly... "Ash!" a shout cried out. All turned to Mr. Moore, Flannery's grandfather who seemed to be in a panic. The kids dashed over to see the problem._

"_Mr. Moore, what's going on?" Ash asked in concern. It was about the granddaughter._

"_It's Flannery! Those creeps from Team Aqua were attempting to find and steal an eternal heating system they believe is somewhere buried underneath the town and Flannery chased after them. I have a bad feeling that those Aqua bullies captured her." Ash cringed. The Lavaridge Gym Leader was a good friend to him. Ash had gone to judgment call the instant._

"_Okay. I'll help get the heating system and Flannery back." Mr. Moore wanted to wish Ash good luck but first..._

"_My Wingull found some building with Aqua's logo on the building within the mountains south of the city. It's impossible to miss." That would explain how Team Aqua was found. Ash was ready to act._

"_Okay. You stay with the rest while I return Flannery." Ash and Pikachu raced out the door in pursuit of the facility. When the sun rose, Ash and Pikachu spotted the warehouse.

* * *

_

Ash walked around the facility without his most trustworthy Pokémon at his side. As he journeyed the place, some Aqua scouts passed him without a hint that there was an intruder amongst themselves. They weren't bothered by the fact that the "scout" was shorter and younger than the rest. He pulled out a blue card, preferably from the downed scout in his locker. You could bet he had to be embarrassed with the discovery of his "burning" skivvies. He came across a door reading "PRISONERS' CABIN." Couldn't they have made the area name any easier like "GYM LEADER HELD HERE?" This had to be where Flannery was being held. By the door was a card reader. Ash swiped the card and a few seconds later, a green light lit and the door unlocked. Ash entered as a female redhead wearing the same Aqua garb with a blue vest walked right passed, not even a sense that there was a Houndour in Mareep's wool...or the better understanding, wolf in sheep's clothing.

"First time he's ever on schedule," she muttered with a smile. That would be why she didn't suspect anything off. Apparently, the guy that's being watched over by Pikachu had a punctual affinity of being late. Ash looked through the cells which were empty. If Flannery's here, she had to have been one of the prisoners. End of the hallway and two cells left to check. One had nothing. The other had a few Pokéballs laying on the wooden bed. There's a good chance this was Flannery's cell. He opened the door and peered inside...which was a bad move.

"Meg, Flamethrower!" a voice rang out. A Slugma from the side fired a stream of fire which engulfed Ash's head...and charred the bandanna and melted the sunglasses. Behind the Slugma, Flannery watched the attack hit, thinking the Aqua scout was taking her Pokéballs...until the headgear was burnt. She gasped. "A-A-Ash! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Ash dipped his head into his open hand in shame.

"I probably should have given warning," he admitted. "Anyway, we need to bail." Flannery wasn't content with just leaving the facility. There was something else in mind.

"We can't. I know this isn't their main headquarters, just a branch but they're drilling into the ground to find what's been heating Lavaridge Town. They don't get it that it's the active Mt. Chimney and if they try to destroy it..." Ash got the memo. This operation Aqua was engaged in needed to be stopped.

"Got it. Let's go." As soon as Flannery stepped out of the cell, alarms blared. An escapee. Aqua members scrambled toward the prison cabin. As soon as one member opened the door, a large plume of smoke seeped out and clouded the setting. Ash and Flannery raced passed the locker room where Pikachu rejoined his partner. The scouts began lock-down, hoping to snare the spy and prisoner. Ash and Flannery found the control room, vacant. The two released Torkoals, much to Flannery's surprise.

"You got a Torkoal, too? Where?"

"Valley of Steel. Okay, Torkoals...Overheat!" Both Torkoals fired white streams of blistering sun-like fire, burning through the panels and melting all that were inside each.

"Good work, you two! That should scorch any plans of ruining my hometown." The Torkoals celebrated by firing Smokescreens out of the backs of their shells. After returning the Torkoals to their balls, Ash and Flannery leaped out the window and bailed the scene. The redhead Aqua member got to the control room, gritting about the destroyed area.

"Lovely," she hissed. "Men, evacuate! The fire's out of control!" Jeez, no attempt to stop it? The frantic Aqua team ran out in the panicked states that may put smiles on Team Magma. Don't ask, they're not present. At a mountain site and thankful to be back in his normal garb, Ash, Pikachu and Flannery watched as the facility burned to the ground.

"Well, that was a hot run," Ash joked. "It's kinda weird that they didn't try to combat the flames and save what they can and rebuild the facility. They have Water Pokémon." It did seem strange. To Flannery, it didn't really matter.

"Who cares!" she cheered. "Team Aqua's dubious intents were stopped and Lavaridge Town's safe...thanks to you." Hey, all he did was bail you out. Ash was a bit stunned with the motion, but got a bigger surprise when she knelt down and gave Ash such a hug, Pikachu nor the Torkoals were arguing.

("That was a victory for the town,") Pikachu squeaked. The Torkoals agreed. Later that day, Flannery was spotted in the sand spa, peacefully snoozing along and relaxing as if the world was no longer a matter to her. Mr. Moore and Ash's friends spotted the Gym Leader sleeping away with a Torkoal resting by her.

"Flannery!" Mr. Moore called out. Awakened, Flannery removed a pair of sunglasses that may have been salvaged from the fire and looked to her grandfather.

"Hey, grandfather. Hey, guys." May was concerned about the state of Ash.

"Flannery, do you know where Ash ran off to?" May wondered. Where's Ash? She had to know.

"You should know your own friend. He's off somewhere training with Torkoal and Corphish for his next battles." That made sense. Then Brock had a feeling.

"Well, it's good to see you okay after what happened this morning," he sighed in relief. "But shouldn't you be watching the Gym in case of any challengers?" Hey, cut her a break. It was a rough morning.

"After that experience, I'm taking a day off. You wouldn't understand what it's like being held captive by an evil organization and having Ash save my life. The stress of it all." Touchy, weren't we? She's using the "Overwhelming Mental Fatigue" card as her excuse to get out of Gym duties. Although when you think about it, it was rather valid of her to say such.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," grandfather accepted.

"Yeah, we'll let you relax for the day," Max acknowledged. "Hopefully, Ash hasn't gone too far ahead." Good idea. Ash's friends headed off to find their comrade, Mr. Moore headed home to rela and Flannery...watched...bra straps barely sticking out. Suddenly...Ash popped out from the sand, gasping for air...over an unflinching Flannery. Ash was as red as his Corphish.

"Sorry, Ash," she apologized. "I didn't really want anyone to find out about this. I couldn't let my hero go after that rescue." That girl was slick. She got Ash to sand-bathe with her...and hide him from his friends.

"I suppose." Flannery snagged Ash's head and pull him toward her chest, just above the bra.

"Ten more minutes, okay?" Ash surrendered and fell comfortably asleep on the Gym Leader. It rather begs the question: Which is hotter, Lavaridge spas and climate...or her?

* * *

END of FIRE

(Leave your next choice along with your review and go to my page for the poll. Most votes get the next element.)


	3. Brushing on Nature

Chapter Basis: I've heard your voices and agreed to do Dragon.  
Shipping: MareShipping

* * *

_One-Shot 3: Brushing on Nature

* * *

_

Ash, Brock, May, Max and their Pokémon friends began to travel down roads on their way to Trainer Supremacy. Only right now, it's lunch time and Brock's cooking was on everyone's minds by a lake...including the breeder himself. Today, he chose to throw in some chopped berries to add a little extra kick. "Some Pecha and Sitrus Berries should revitalize ourselves," Brock mentioned. Ash and May set the picnic table, coincidentally placed where they would eat.

"I can already smell the deliciousness!" May awed with a rather high pitch to it. "I'd rather dive into that pot and gobble all in there!" Ash seemed startled with May's sudden cheer for Brock's cooking, fearing that May would keep all the food for herself.

"What about Torchic and Skitty and Beautifly?" he pointed out. May wasn't worried. Heck, it may have been a tease.

"I mean if I was a little older, I'd want to fall in love with Brock. His culinary skills are unbeatable and besides, it's never too early to fall in love with someone." Brock jumped a bit out of nervousness hearing May's confession.

"May, come on!" he stuttered a tad. "You're making me a little uneasy." Hey, she did explain. As they finished the settings, Ash glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye. A young brunette female with wings in her hair was staring at something on an easel. Wait a second...the green button-down shirt, the white skirt...

"Is that who I think it is?" he wondered. May and Brock looked at the startled raven-haired trainer then the direction of his peering eyes. That same girl suddenly noticed that she was being stared at and looked back. Brock was shocked. May was confused.

"Bianca?" The girl saw Ash...and got excited to the point of dashing over to the picnic site. Her long run ended with a diving hug onto Ash, freaking Brock and May more. May quickly recovered...only to show jealousy.

"Alright, miss!" she hissed. "Why are you all over Ash?" Bianca became frightened. She clung onto Ash more in fear...which stoked Ash into knowing who she was. Max, Pikachu and Torchic came out of the woodwork to find the predicament occurring in front of their eyes.

"Whoa, did we come at a bad time?" Max gulped, feeling a bad mess coming. Ash saw his best partner in crime and had a way of clarifying the outcome.

"Pikachu, over here," he called over his Pokémon. Bianca looked over to the upcoming Pikachu and was happy once more, releasing Ash. She knelt down and picked the mouse up.

("Is it you?") Pikachu asked. Bianca lifted Pikachu's face and rubbed her cheek with it's cheek. Enjoying, Pikachu figured out who it was. ("Latias, it's been a while!") Ash smiled, confirming that Bianca wasn't Bianca.

"You miss Latios, huh Latias?" Bianca...no, Latias became saddened and nodded. Max and May were more confused than before. Something didn't click to them.

"If I recall, Latias is the name of a Pokémon," Max remembered. May would agree on it. That's when...

"Latias!" another female called out. All gazed back at...another Bianca or Latias? She had a beret on, unlike Latias. Latias waived over her mirror match, much to her surprise. "There you are! I guess seeing Ash here made you leave your post." Latias scratched her head in slight embarrassment.

"Hey, Bianca," Ash greeted. "Sorry about that." Bianca shook her head with a smile as the siblings were still so befuddled, a simple explanation would worsen the discussion.

"Hey, no problem. Latias would've been excited to see Latios again if he wasn't slain by those lady killers while protecting home." Ash couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, but she still has that habit of transforming into you, huh?"

"Afraid so." Latias was ready to unveil herself. That was when she began to glow and morph. Before long, she had turned from human to the flying red creature Ash remembered. A loud caw woke Max and May from their confusing slumber...and awe at the creature. May brought out her Dex to review what it was.

"Latias, the Eon Pokémon," Dex computed. "Latias is normally shy around humans and will disguise themselves like water. Latias has the attributes of Dragon and Psychic." Something didn't make sense. This one seemed more playful than shy. That's when Latias transformed again...but this time, she became Ash. There's one problem. She was Ash wearing the open jacket, not the sweat-tee he's wearing now. Whoops! At least everyone could tell the difference between Latias and Ash.

"How did Latias do that?" Max wondered. That's hard to figure out. There is an ability called Transform but that can only be done by a Ditto...and it normally changes into another Pokémon.

"I don't think anyone could answer it," Brock summed it up. Suddenly, a ringing. Everyone glanced over to the stew. It's ready to be served.

"Lunch is done!" Ash cheered. "What do you say, Latias? Hungry?" Latias nodded before everyone sat and ate the meal. As they ate, Ash glanced over to the unattended easel. "Were you painting something, Bianca?" Pretty straightforward question. Bianca glanced at her easel with a smile.

"That's the purpose of why I'm here instead of back with Grandpa back in Alto Mare," she clarified. "I heard that there were great places to do artwork so I couldn't sit back or work making gondolas all day. I just wanted to get away from all that water surrounding us." It didn't really add up for the siblings. Escape the water but go to a lake with _water_ in front?

"Then I don't understand because that's water right there," Max pointed out. There was more and As was willing to fill in the detail.

"I think she means the water the city of Alto Mare's floating on where there's water in all directions," he tried to clear up. Now Max was up to speed.

"Okay, I get you. She wanted to walk on more land than concrete." That would be the purpose. After eating, the group strolled over to the easel. There was a marvelous painting on the landscape with the trees which appear to be swaying in the wind.

"That looks like a great painting there, Bianca," May judged.

"Thank you, May," Bianca accepted. "But it's not yet done. I still have to patch in a couple of details and then it should be a wrap." Not much to do.

"I have an idea," Ash spoke up. "Why don't we get some practice in as Bianca polishes up her work?" Good idea. Ash, May and Brock decided on doing a triangle spar.

"Author, is it okay if I explain what a Triangle Battle is?" Brock requested. Sure, go ahead. "A Triangle Battle is a 1-on-1-on-1 battle with three trainers. Trainers can attack any of the Pokémon and/or team up for double attacks as eliminating one opponent before battling another. The winner is the lone Pokémon standing. This takes twice the amount of strategy than in a double battle." Thanks for the explanation.

"Brock, what's the purpose of breaking the 4th wall?" Max questioned. Brock hiccuped in embarrassment. As the three trainers got into their battle, Bianca got back to her artwork. As she worked, she began to back pedal into her memory bank.

'It seems you nor Brock have figured out who kissed Ash,' she minded. 'I remember greatly.'

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_In Alto Mare, Bianca finished a painting and had rolled it up to give to Ash. Stepping out of her room, she confronted Lorenzo, hard at work on the wooden gondolas. "Grandpa, have you seen Ash?" she asked. Lorenzo stopped and tried to backtrack the last place Ash and his friends had gone to. It was a tragic night last night. Latios sacrificed himself after being weakened by Annie and Oakley abusing his power for the Alto Mare Defense system which did not stop Ash and Latias from saving him, Lorenzo and Bianca. Departing, Latios became a new Soul Dew destroyed by the destructive dames._

"_I think they're getting a ferry back to the inland," he figured. Bianca had to see Ash and his friends one more time. Now or never._

"_Thanks!"_

"_Hold on!" Bianca was a hand away from the doorknob. "Where's your beret?" Her beret was on the easel in her room but she only wanted to give Ash the painting. Ignoring her granddad, Bianca raced out to find the ferry. A local resident, she knew the only exit leading out of the city and chased it. It was at that time that she spotted the ferry and hopped onto the bridge, waiving her rolled artwork out. Pikachu alerted Ash who was with Brock and Misty who spotted Bianca but wasn't sure if it was her or Latias._

"_Bianca?" Ash womdered before turning to the driver in the cabin. "Hey, driver! Can you pull over?" The captain spotted an open dock and parked the vessel where Ash hopped off. Bianca raced to the same dock where she spotted Ash. She had to have run a mile because she was breathing rather heavy. "Hey..." Bianca presented the artwork roll to Ash who was hesitant to take but Bianca nodded that it was okay. But when Ash accepted her present...SMOOCH! Right on the cheek! Misty dropped Togepi from the shock, Brock fumbled his feet in surprise and Pikachu...flat out chimed. Rather satisfied, Bianca ran off and left a still stunned group._

"_Wait a second," Misty stuttered. "Was that...Bianca...or Latias?"_

"_I don't know," Brock murmured. "But I'm extremely jealous!" Togepi and Pikachu liked Ash getting a little loving. Who cares if Ash was kissed by a human or Pokémon? He was served some romance. Bianca walked back to her house, satisfied that she left a mark for Ash to remember her.

* * *

_

Bianca was done with her painting just before the sunset. Not to mention that the triangle battle was over which Brock's Foretress won. Latias, still in the Indigo Ash form, played around with Max and Pikachu but got pretty tired and hungry. Luckily, Brock still kept a natural composure and cooked for everyone. Because it was getting late, the gang decided to camp out for the night. Ash and Pikachu came over to Bianca's side with some leftover food. "How's it coming?" he asked. Bianca was just polishing up as they came over.

"You're just in time," she answered. "I finished it." Ash came around to see her artwork...only there were a few additions. She illustrated herself and Ash in the lake...kissing...under the starry skies. Ash became puzzled.

"Is that...suppose to be..?"

("That's you and Bianca,") Pikachu guessed. ("Or is that Latias?") Bianca shook her head to Pikachu's second guessing.

"What do you say?" Bianca wished. "You and me for a midnight swim? It's been awhile since I gave you that farewell kiss." It finally dawned on Ash. This was who gave him the kiss as he left Alto Mare.

"Wow, um..," Ash stuttered badly. "I-I'm not sure what to say." Bianca softly giggled at the bobbling Ash was acting.

"Hey, I'll admit I wasn't trying to make Brock jealous. But you did earn it for helping Latios and Latias." Ash couldn't argue about that point. And to seal it...SMOOCH! This time, on the lips and Ash fell to the intoxicating feel...into the lake. That made Bianca freak a bit. "Ash!" Ash popped out of the water, thankfully recovered from that spell.

"Couldn't wait until we were in the water, huh?" Bianca laughed at that teasing retort. However, instead of changing into some swimwear, Bianca jumped right in with the clothes she had on. Popping out, she was in Ash's face.

"Is this good enough?" SMOOCH! Again on the lips. Both Bianca and Ash were posing just like Bianca's painting...but not for long. Despite their kissing, neither acknowledged the fact that they were submerging...or was that what they wanted? Pikachu and Latias watched, hoping Ash and Bianca would come out soon. They were human, right?

("Max!") Pikachu yelled out. ("I need you!") What would Max do? Pull Ash away from Bianca?

* * *

END of DRAGON

(So far in my poll, it looks like the next one-shot may be Psychic, but keep the votes coming)


	4. The Heat in Snowpoint City

Chapter Disclaimer: In a highly contested race, Ice gets the nod to start the 2nd quarter.  
Ship: SnowballShipper

* * *

_**The Heat in the Snowpoint Queen

* * *

**_

Ash lied on a warm patch of dirt in Snowpoint City. He was upset about how Candice ran her classroom and how an upstart humiliated him. He portrayed himself as a wise kid. How could this have happened? "This stinks!" he growled at himself. He was so mad at what happened, he never detected Brock coming by.

"You still mad about the test?" he wondered. Ash heard and darted his head away, confirming Brock's suspicions. "Yep. Still mad." Brock sat down by his longtime buddy. "You know, the classroom isn't your place to be. You're still a genius on the battlefield despite the early onset of going full on without knowing what your opponent has in store." Ash lofted a soft moan, almost wanting to trust Brock's word.

"I know! I know!" Ash wanted to forget about that test. Brock had an idea.

"Why don't you talk to her about getting a retest alone with her? It may work out better the second time around and you don't have to be quick about answering." True, he could do that...but he wanted to battle Candice for the Icicle Badge she has.

"I came here to battle Candice, not be lectured by her!" Finally, Ash walked off. Good chance he's going to confront Candice and ask for that battle. If so...why was he walking toward the city limits? Far off, Ash punched his fist into a snow-covered tree...only to knock the snow onto him. Boy, today's not a good day for Ash. "Why me?" Before being frozen in the snowy weight, Candice came by and dug Ash out. Now he was freezing quite a bit.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked. Ash shook his head, possibly still upset with her testing. "Hey, look. Let's grab some hot cocoa to calm us down?" Best idea at the moment.

"Okay." Reaching the school, Candice made the hot chocolate and given a cup to Ash. "Thanks." After the first sip, Ash relaxed.

"I think it's a good idea to let Dawn and Zo-Zo play in the shed with our Glameow." Her Glameow?

"You mean Zoey isn't Glameow's real owner?"

"Technically, no. You see, Zoey and I raised Glameow when it was still a tiny kitten." Must have been some time ago. "One day, Zo-Zo was walking through the city on an errand when she came across the Glameow discarded. She couldn't leave the cat to freeze out here. So she brought it over to the shed where we would raise it together until she was old enough." Old enough to be a trainer. Ash seemed cleared at the long going mystery of the friendship between Candice and Zoey.

"You and Zoey did a lot to raise Glameow."

"You don't know the half of it." For some reason, Ash wanted to change the subject.

"You know, Candice. I may not have used the right words." Right words?

"What do you mean?" Yeah, Ash, tell us.

"I said to your class 'The best defense is a good offense.' That's not usually my style." Candice seemed stunned. She didn't think Ash was lying when confronting the class.

"You saw how everyone reacted. They supported your following." To Ash, it wasn't the one he followed.

"I was nervous facing your class. I didn't know how to properly address it." Blame nervousness, good idea. Candice wondered if there was another piece of advice Ash could've used.

"Well, if you had to do it again, what would you have said?" Ash thought hard, wondering if there was something he's followed for the while.

"I guess when it comes to battle, never rely only on the Pokémon's abilities. Sometimes you need to break out of the box and try all new alternatives to attain victory other than cheating."Candice was rather awed with the new follow. It was as if to say never assume a battle is basic.

"After hearing about some of your Gym Battles from Dawn, I think that's your real calling card. It also means I gotta be careful tomorrow when we battle." Ash agreed. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Ash and Candice knew that something was wrong. They raced out, regrouping with Dawn, Brock, Zoey, Pikachu and Glameow. They find Jeremiah struggling with Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth. His Skuntank was wrapped in James' Carnivine's Vine Whip. The man in the business suit was panicking. "Jeremiah!" Now, Team Rocket showed panic.

"The twerps!" The Rockets shrieked. Ash and Candice released Abomasnow and Buizel. That's when Dawn noticed the sacks they were taking.

"Alright, what's in the bags?" she questioned. Jessie began to act defiant.

"None of your twerpy business!" she snapped. Sure, she wouldn't answer but Jeremiah allowed his mouth to move.

"They've stolen the Pokéballs from the storage room!" he shouted for help. The kids knew what they needed to do: retrieve the Pokéballs.

"Big mouth! Seviper, Haze!" Jessie called as she released her zigzag snake who spat out toxic smoke. Ash and Candice knew what was needed.

"Abomasnow, Blizzard!" Candice ordered her giant snow beast. Abomasnow breathed out a freezing gust of snowy air, blowing away the haze...and exposing the Rockets trying to escape. Ash's turn.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded. Buizel surrounded itself in water and fired the stream at the bad team. Suddenly, Buizel's Aqua Jet was starting to freeze up. Either Ash forgot that Abomasnow's Blizzard was still active...or that was the plan. Zoey was shocked with what Ash was using. Buizel was now coated in ice streaming at Team Rocket.

"Ash has perfected Ice Aqua Jet?" she awed. The Ice Aqua Jet slammed into the Rockets, sending them skyward and dropping the payload of Pokéballs.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the Rockets screamed as they left over the horizon. Served them right!

"Oh, no!" Candice screeched. "The Pokéballs!" Dawn stood up with Piplup, ready to catch the falling balls.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" she called out. Piplup blew out a swirling splash of water, catching each ball that fell from the Rockets' grips. The balls were returned to the head of the school as everyone grasped the feel of victory via Team Rocket's defeat.

"Way to go, you guys!" Brock cheered. As they celebrated, Jeremiah came over to Ash.

"Hey, Ash," he spoke up. "Sorry about before, I was overzealous about Candice's next opponent." Ash smiled, not worried about the testing earlier.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged off the apology. "I just need to focus on tomorrow's gym battle." Candice was the next to confront the main hero.

"I was thinking," she began. "Maybe I should just give you the Icicle Badge. How about it?" Just like that? Ash didn't need to battle Abomasnow and her other Pokémon? Ash felt humbled but he knew this wasn't the way to go.

"Candice, I can't really accept your gym badge like that! I'd rather battle for it." Candice respected his wish to earn it the proper way.

"I suppose you need to rejuvenate the kiai. I guess this is the only other item I can give." That's when she bent down and...SMACK! Everyone awed Candice's long kiss to Ash...except Brock. He couldn't believe someone like Ash would get a kiss before him. He did have something to break it up.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" Brock called out before Croagunk's eerie purple fingers jabbed...into Brock? The Poison Jab left Brock paralyzed...and bewildered. "Why did he use it on me? No fair!" Croagunk dragged Brock away...much to the girls' stunned chagrin.

"I don't know what's more miserable, Brock jealousy of Ash's reward or Croagunk's back stab?" Dawn debated.

"Don't you mean back jabbed?" Zoey joked. Ash would battle Candice for the Icicle Badge but first...let's hope the kiss is broken sometime soon...otherwise her kiss would freeze over.

* * *

END of ICE

(Sorry if it was short. Keep up the voting. Right now it's a tie with Flying and Psychic.)


	5. Wings of Fire

Chapter Summary: Sticking its beak out in my poll, Flying has become the 5th element. However, it may not be what you want to believe but heck I'll try to make it work.  
Shipping: CharizardShipper

* * *

_**Wings of Fire

* * *

**_

Ash, Pikachu and Liza were riding their Charizard on their way to the Charisific Valley...on a mission. They got wind of a Moltres stranded and weakened in the Valley. "I knew you'd come with, Ash," the red suited girl trusted. "Only you would come in the event of an emergency such as this."

"Anything involving a legendary Pokémon is something I always wanted to be involved in," he proudly replied. "Though, I'm still wondering why Moltres would just crash and burn in the Charisific Valley?" Liza had doubt that the reason was normal. Soon enough, they reached the valley, marked by two Charizard statues. Dismounted from Charizard and Charla, Ash, Liza and Pikachu ran up the valley. Before long, they found the Phoenix Pokémon, Moltres with barely any fire on him. This was a serious matter. "Moltres!" Moltres was on it's stomach, severely weakened. Liza felt the heat the flames on Moltres were giving off.

"His temperature's way below normal! We need to heat it up or it won't survive!" Ash had to think of something. The Pokémon Center could be the only thing that can save Moltres from burning out. Right now, there was no time to waste.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash released Cyndaquil who ignited its back full of flames before spewing out fire onto Moltres in order to restore it's temperature. It didn't seem to be working. "Charizard, I'll need your Flamethrower, too." Charizard obeyed and spewed his own flames. Double firepower should help...in theory. Moltres barely flinched. "It's not working! We need more fire!" But where? Liza had an idea.

"Charla, assemble more Charizard over here to breath fire into Moltres. I'll go and see if there are any volcanoes that are active." Charla listened and flew off in search of help. Liza ran to her hut and hopped on her computer. She began to search volcanoes nearby. Anywhere close by would benefit. BLIP! There was one...about 30 miles west. If that was the closest, Moltres was in trouble. Charla rounded up several Charizard to help Ash's Charizard and Cyndaquil. Every Charizard used Flamethrower to boost Motlres' temperature. Several minutes passed. The Charizard began to weaken due to overusing their Flamethrower attacks. Cyndaquil was exhausted. Some of the Charizard began using Fire Blast attacks to give it a little more of a jump. Before too long, the Charizard were wiped out. None of the attacks appeared to have worked.

"Oh, no..." This was panic time and Ash was quickly exhuming any trick he had up his short sleeves. Liza came out with a map. Did she find a volcano...closer than the one she found? "Liza, any luck?" She handed the map to Ash who studied it. He couldn't believe the distance needed for a volcano. "34 miles?" Liza sadly nodded.

"It's the nearest active volcano." Ash didn't like the turnout...but with the failing of the fire attacks, there seemed to be no choice. Liza stepped over to check on Moltres. It was plenty warmer than before, but nowhere out of danger. "Well, it may not look like it but we did raise Moltres' temperature by about 15 degrees." Some improvement. "Hey, Moltres? Can you stand at least?" A weak caw wasn't good. Moltres lifted it's neck...only to collapse back down.

"I take that as a no." Now what? That's when Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Super Potion. He sprayed the contents over Moltres, thinking a little vitality booster should help. "A little Super Potion should help." Now came a big problem: how to carry Moltres to a volcano the long distance away?

"Well, Moltres isn't all that heavy. We could hire a few Charizard tandems to carry it." Seemed like the only way to go. The Charizard formed teams, ready to carry the fallen Moltres.

"Here we go!" Ash's Charizard and Charla were the first to carry Moltres. Wings flapping, the first two Charizard lifted Moltres up off the ground. Leaving the Charisific Valley, the grounded Charizard roared in prayer. Flying west, Ash and Liza hoped they would reach the volcano in time. "Moltres! How are you holding up?" Moltres cawed, a strain in its voice wasn't promising. "Hang tight! A dip in the volcano will do you some good!" After half an hour flying, Liza checked her map then the...didn't anyone teach her that when you're so high off the ground to _not_ look down? She checked any landmarks on the way. She saw something and was astonished with their travel.

"Ash, we're already passed the halfway mark! We're almost there!" That's a good sign. Still, Ash wanted to check on his buddy. "Charizard, you still good?" Charizard happily roared, still filled with energy to carry the Moltres. However, Charla was growling in pain. She had wear. Liza needed to let her Charizard relax.

"Charla can't go on!" Ash's Charizard couldn't allow any harm to Charla. Ash knew that these Charizard needed a few minutes to rest.

"Okay! Let's land!" All the Charizard landed in a clearing. Ash's Charizard and Charla landed where they laid the still struggling Moltres down. As they settled down, Ash noticed they were surrounded by blue berries in the trees. He picked a big one, perplexed by the berry. "Okay, what are these?" Liza glanced at the berry, realizing what it was.

"Oran Berries." Oran Berries? "They're meant to rejuvenate a Pokémon's health. But that one's a pretty big berry, possibly fertilized quite a bit." Maybe big enough for Moltres. Ash gave Moltres the giant Oran Berry who nibbled on it. The fire bird seemed to be enjoying it. The more it ate, the more it began to stand. This was good news for Ash and Liza. Maybe the extra escort wasn't really necessary. Finally, it was able to stand on its talons.

"Moltres, you're up!" That was great news. A loud caw of triumph echoed through the air. "You think you can make the rest of the trip?" Moltres nodded, ready to go the rest of the way. Suddenly, Moltres turned to Charla who seemed to have pain going through her body. She pounded her legs in pain. All turned to the struggling Charizard.

"Charla!" When Liza touched her belly, a thump knocked her hand off, further astonishing her. "Why didn't you tell me?" That made Ash turn to Liza, wondering what she could be mentioning.

"What's wrong, Liza?" It may have been something he wasn't ready for...yet.

"Charla's in labor!" Think Ash was the only one surprised? Pikachu and Charizard were shocked to find out that this whole time that Charla was pregnant. Moltres watched on, monitoring the laboring progress. "Can you push?" Charla struggled as Charizard held her claw. The other Charizard were concerned for the lady of the bunch! She continued to push. Ten minutes passed.

"You're doing great, Charla!" That's when Charla let out a huge screech, not the same as the attack. Finally, she relented and tried to calm down. Then there was crying. Charizard checked with Ash and Liza...and were astonished to see a tiny Charmander in Liza's arms. Both humans were excited to see the new bundle of Pokémon joy. Suddenly, Charizard began to rub his eyes. He was seeing two Charmanders. When he looked again, the two babies were still there. Did...did Charla have twins? Liza was proud of her Charizard's accomplishment.

"Congratulations, Charla! You got twin baby Charmanders." Charla was happy to be a mother. She wanted to hold one of her newborn Charmanders, if not both. Charizard and Charla nuzzled snouts of love. Ash and Liza smiled at the winged fire breathers now mother and...was Ash's Charizard responsible for creating children? If so, then father.

"Man, what a day. First Moltres and then Charla." Crazy day, right? Suddenly, Moltres cawed as Ash held one of the Charmander babies. "Moltres, what's up?" Moltres lifted its head to the sky. He was ready to get going. "You think you can make it to the volcano on your own?" A caw of determination told Ash and Liza that it would be just fine. With one flap of it's wings, Moltres flew off, leaving Ash and Liza to comfort the new mother. As Charla and Ash's Charizard tended to the kids, Liza confronted Ash.

"I think maybe this is what was suppose to happen." Ash had a befuddled act, telling her he didn't quite understand. "I mean I think your Charizard and Charla are the prelude to us." Ash was intrigued. She's...kidding, right?

"You're saying that maybe we can relate in a fashion?" In a sense, Liza grasped Ash in a hug.

"Is it alright for right now if you can be my baby?" Touching... In a sense, Ash felt the warmth. The embrace of the Charisific Valley guardian was...calming. Ash relaxed and nearly fell asleep in Liza's bosom. Let's leave these two alone. They had a rough day.

* * *

END of FLYING

(Before you complain, keep in mind that Charizard is both FIRE _and _FLYING which is why I went with her like Bianca with Latias being a Dragon. Anyway, it's a tight battle with Psychic and Fighting. Who's got the final round to finish the first half of Ash-Mas,)


	6. Time of the Reunion

Chapter Summary: With one review, Psychic wins the 6th spot  
Shipping: Timeshipping

* * *

_**Time of the Reunion

* * *

**_

Ash and Pikachu had wandered right back to the Keri Keri Mountains quite some time after their first go-around. Ash received an e-mail from a girl named Calista about a discovery while hanging out in the mountainside. So far, the fog seemed light with visibility of around 200 feet. "I wonder what Calista wanted to talk with me about?" he wondered. Don't ask Pikachu. It was clueless.

("Obviously something to do with the Baltoy Civilization,") he reviewed an incident prior. ("What it is exactly, I'm not sure.") They toured the mountainside as the fog began to thicken. You don't want to be caught in a foggy area at a bad time. Even Ash was getting weary of the ever growing fog.

"We better stay on our toes. This fog's starting to get worse." Regardless of his own words, Ash pressed on. Walking, they were unaware of a ledge they fast approached. That drop beyond the ledge could be deadly. Suddenly, Ash stopped a foot from the cliff. One more step and that would lead to a world of pain. "That's a far drop." No kidding. Pikachu checked the ledge, knowing something familiar about this spot.

("Isn't this where we fell to where we met the aged Calista?") This was where they fell before? That's when Ash saw tracks leading down the ledge. Butt tracks. His butt tracks.

"Good eye." Ash was ready to head down the ledge. "Ready for a little sliding, Pikachu?" Pikachu was ready and leaped onto Ash. Ash leaped down onto the side and began sliding down it like a rail grind. "Yahoo!" A little extreme. Soon enough they reached the bottom which scooped a bit. Ash made it...but wiped out and fell on his behind. Needless to say that hurt. "Note to self: order myself some seat padding." Not sure those would help as much as you'd like them to react to lower injury prevention. Ash got up and viewed a hole in a tree. This hole was familiar to him. "This is where the Baltoy's Time Machine resides." Was this suppose to be the place where he would meet Calista? "Let's see..." Hhe released Grovyle to see if maybe she's down in that hole. "Grovyle, check inside the tree for anybody."

("You got it, Partner") Grovyle obeyed as he leaped into the tree...disappearing... Spooky...

"Good luck, Grovyle." Grovyle slid down a huge slide that didn't seem to have an ending. When it felt like the slide would go on forever...it ended and Grovyle landed in a patch of fluff. At least he had a soft landing. He looked back through the slide.

("Talk about an adrenaline rush. Maybe Partner's life is more thrilling than I wanna believe.") Sounded like he enjoyed it. Before long...

"Is that a Grovyle?" a female wondered. Grovyle turned to a redhead girl with a Baltoy by her side. Could this be Calista? "What brings a lonesome Grovyle down here?" Lonesome? Grovyle was gawking toward the slide, saying someone was up there. Baltoy became startled, nearly falling off the top's needle as feet.

("That Grovyle belongs to Ash!") Baltoy squeaked. The girl jumped in surprise and ran to the slide.

"Ash! You up there?" Back up the tree, Ash heard the girl's call.

"Looks like I made the right call before going down recklessly," he sighed in relief. "Calista! I'll be right down!" He wasn't going to use that same slide...was he?

"What about the slant Team Rocket made?" There was an easier way? Even Ash had to feel like an idiot for risking Grovyle's leaves without considering an alternate entrance. He dipped his head in shame.

"Whoops..." He managed to retain composure. "Hang on!" He and Pikachu ran over to find the entrance which Team Rocket dug. It didn't take too long. The two raced down and reached the underground landmark. Calista was happy to see him again.

"Ash, long time." Ash was happy to be back with Calista.

"Yeah, likewise. So how's our junior archeologist doing on the research of the Baltoy's Civilization?"

"Great. I've been studying nonstop on all I've seen involving the civilization's ancient technology from simple fire without the use of a Pokémon to the time machine we saw the future me use. Not only that, but reading the hieroglyphics indicated that civilization rulers were decided on Baltoy Battles." Baltoy battles?

"It sounds much like a Pokémon battle pitting two Baltoys and no other Pokémon." Baltoy only competitions. The most dominant Baltoy trumps the tribe.

"Pretty straightforward. I read that a ruler would be determined by the Baltoy Bonds." That's an interesting determinating way of choosing a ruler. "You're correct in a sense that it's like a Pokémon battle but that comes at the end. Legend has it that a series of trials helped divide those who have what it takes to rule the civilization to who died or greatly injured trying. After the trials, the lone survivor battles the current patriarch to the match with the winner being the emperor." Talk about a strict time to have a Baltoy.

"I guess since I don't have a Baltoy, I can't actually participate in these trials." _If_ you lived back then, yeah it would suck.

"That's not all I found out. When word of the time machine was uncovered back then, people would constantly abuse the power it wields. One leader chose to bury the treasure in an undisclosed area so that anyone who had any bright ideas to scoop out the future would go on an adventure just to find it." Talk about fascinating... "Which actually leads to why I called you back here." There was a reason. The question became what.

"Someone used the time machine to come from the past?" A further history lesson?

"Not quite." She turned to the distance, to a side of the platform. "Okay! You can come on out!" That's when a...another Ash? Same hair, same marks under the eyes, same height. It was as if this was a clone of Ash...except female. That's right. This Ash had hills. Small hills but they're there.

"You look...just like me." Even Pikachu had been doing so many double takes that it's a surprise he didn't suffer whiplash.

"Wow," she scoffed. "When Papa said I remind him of him, he wasn't kidding." Papa?

("Did she say, Papa?") Pikachu questioned. Calista, help them out!

"Ash, meet Ashley," Calista introduced. "She's...your daughter 20 years in the future." Ashley's Ash's girl?

"My daughter?" Ash jumped in surprise. Ashley scoffed, humored by her "Papa's" reaction.

"That's right, Papa," she teased. "And this must be Pikachu before you had to use the Thunder Stone because he still wanted to battle." So Pikachu would evolve into Raichu. Pikachu was astounded that he would battle for a long time and evolve on his own will to battle for so long.

("It seems I've left myself no choice but to become a Raichu,") Pikachu chuckled. Ashley gently scratched Pikachu's ears to feel how soft his fur was. Ash still felt left in the dark on something.

"Ashley, er, pumpkin," Ash tried to act fatherly. Nice try. Ashley shook her head, not liking the word, "Pumpkin."

"Nah, you don't call me 'Pumpkin,'" she corrected. "You'd like to call me 'Ashy Bashy.'" Ashy Bashy? Cute! "Anway, what is it?" It had to be family.

"If I'm your Dad, who's Mom?" All Ashley did was gaze at Calista. Calista's the mom? She wasn't trying to deny it...nor was she trying to confirm.

"You could say that the more you guys stayed together, the more passionate you started to appreciate archeology and the more she wanted to further her work, making me want to discover truths more fascinating and illustrate the beginning of time up to my time." Ashley glanced back at the time machine that brought her here...to meet her parents as kids themselves. "Speaking of time, I gotta get back to mine." Calista knew it too. All three stepped toward the machine as Baltoy placed itself in the middle of it, doing Rapid Spin. The centrifugal rotations began to light the machine in a gold veil.

"Well, Ashley," Calista spoke. "I know we'll see you real soon." Was Calista hoping Ashley would return and tell her future parents about what it's like in the future?

"Right, when you guys are older." Ah, not as kids but parents. That's when Ash had one question before the light would consume Ashley.

"Hey, A-Ashy Bashy?" Ash shouted. Ashley turned to Ash, her father. "I-In your time, am I a...Pokémon Master?" He wondered if maybe he attained his prize and then had a family. Ashley smiled. He did?

"Let's just say that I can't let you know. But I can say this: continue to believe in yourself, your friends and your Pokémon. You taught me that before I started." Ash smiled as her Ashy Bashy entered the light...and vanished. The time machine was back at rest. Ash smiled. He met his own daughter at his...or her age and understanding of what's to come. He knew some of the future...and what he believed he would teach his child.

"Ashley...Bethany Ketchum." What was that he said? Calista was awed with...what nonsense was that?

"You know her full name?" she gasped. Ash couldn't have known and began to scratch his neck.

"I-I just thought of what our child's name will be...when the time comes." He began to plan a child which may not be real good news. "You know...meeting our child as children made me think how short our lives are. I think we need to do whatever we can to fulfill all we can before we pass the batons to the next generation." More awe filled Calista. She was fascinated with his sudden burst of wisdom.

"Indeed. And I know how to start. Pikachu, if you don't mind..." Pikachu pulled Ash's cap off, startling the trainer before...SMOOCH! Calista laid a big wet one on his lips. This was his embrace, his sudden desire...and nothing was going to separate-

"Wow, Ash," sounded...Max as he yanked Ash away from Calista...by ear. "I never thought you'd stoop this low for a girl!"

"OW! OW! OW!" Ash whined. "Max!" He got there fast. "Not the earlobe!" How did he arrive there so fast? And why did he need to rip Ash away from Calista?

"Come on, mature boy..." Okay...

* * *

END of PSYCHIC

(It looks like Fighting is next to start the second half and Bug is no going to be a factor. Keep up the reviews and opinions.)


	7. Will VS the Storm

Chapter Summary: Starting the 2nd Half is Fighting and there is a fight on hand.  
Shipping: StormShipper

* * *

_**Will VS. the Storm

* * *

**_

A massive storm had poured onto the roof of the Pokémon Center in the outskirts. Ash and his friends watched the torrental downpour soak the roads. "I've checked the weather report," Nurse Joy, coming from her office, began to report. "That storm's gonna be looming over us for at least ten hours." A long time to be sheltered inside. That's got to be the only good news for Ash and his troupe.

"Well, at least we're out of the storm," Max sighed in relief. "But most of the credit should go to Pikachu for knowing that it was coming to begin with." Pikachu chimed a smiling cheer.

"Well, we should thank you for finding this Pokémon Center minutes before the rain came," Ash complimented. "Not only will we remain dry, our Pokémon will get a decent checkup from Nurse Joy." Nice way of killing two birds with one stone...or two problems with one stop. Brock, lunging over to Joy, didn't see it that way.

"Don't listen to my young friends, Nurse Joy," he tried to swoon the nurse. "It was my inner detection system that lured me to you~...OW!" Brock's ear was yanked, breaking his grip on Joy. But it wasn't Max. Ash probably had heard enough of Brock's attempts that he's grown rather irritant and in the mood of dragging him away.

"It's you who she needs to mute." Wow! Max and May were surprised to see Ash do the pulling instead of Max. May chose to replay the topic of the storm.

"Since the storm's gonna last into the late night, we should use this to get some sleep," she optioned. Max knew May wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He was the smartest of the bunch in his opinion. However, this was one of those times which he found himself accepting her idea.

"Yeah, I agree," Max nodded. Ash was well ahead of them, finding a room where bunk beds were available. As he began to lay his stuff on a top bunk, his eyes caught something...or someone. A blue-haired girl in tight pink workout clothes were hustling a few baby Growlithe pups his way.

"Shauna?" Ash whispered. Knowing that there was some sort of problem, he raced out of the room just as Max opened the door. At least Ash didn't have a chance to smash his face. Max and May watched a little startled with curiosity. When the doors open, the girl was drenched to the bone. Her breathing was heavily labored. "Shauna!" Ash threw a handful of just out of the dryer warm towels at Shauna which...one too many towels. All the towels seemed to have covered Shauna from head to toe. Shauna snagged a towel and began to dry off the puppy Growlithe. Nurse Joy came by to help out.

"I'll take these Growlithe to the ER," she advised. Once she carried the pups to the back, Shauna threw off the towel coat and dashed back out just as lightning struck and thunder boomed.

"Shauna!" Ash couldn't believe Shauna would go right back outside into the storm. Ash had to go back out there.

"Ash!" Brock called. Ash turned to his best (human) partner despite that early ear-pulling. "Where are you going? It's dangerous in that storm!" It's not that Ash didn't know better...

"Tell that to Shauna! She just ran back out!" Brock was shocked to hear about Shauna nearby. The last he heard about Shauna was that she was with Brawly to be his top apprentice...and loving girlfriend. In a snap, Brock tossed an umbrella to Ash. He wasted no time storming out into the storm and flashed the umbrella opened. Pikachu was in the ER getting checked up with Ash's, May's and Brock's Pokémon so Ash was alone with no help. He might not need any. Ash found fresh footprints leading back to the same side where he first saw her. "This way!" He ran through the muddy terrain in hopes of catching up with the Battle Girl. The only trace with the trail of footprints that led into the woods as lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Never a good idea to stay out in.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Shauna. Ash heard the sneeze and raced in the direction. Finally, he reached Shauna...on her hands and knees facing a still Arcanine lying on its side.

"Shauna!" Shauna finally turned to Ash who was worried about her.

"A-Ash!" Ash tossed a coat for her to put on. He was ready to snap at her but seeing the Arcanine altered his thought process.

"You were helping the mother Arcanine and her puppies." He ran over to see if there's a way to help the Arcanine but throughout the pouring rain, he heard no breath and felt no inner movement.

"Don't bother, Ash! She's gone!" The Arcanine's dead? Ash cringed. All this time, the mother died in the storm and her pups became orphans. Suddenly, a breath...from the Arcanine? She's alive...but barely.

"Not yet! She's breathing!" Shauna huddled over to Ash and Arcanine, a prayer being the only thing keeping the Legendary Pokémon on earth. Shauna began to dig inside her pockets, pulling out red chips.

"Here! Pieces of Tomato Berries! These should help a Fire Pokémon!" Ash received the shards of Tomato Berries and hand-fed them to the ailing Arcanine who nibbled to reserve strength. Being very spicy berries, it should be something for Fire type to enjoy. A new fire engulfing inside, Arcanine began to stand up. Still weak in the knees, she struggled to Ash's and Shauna's side.

"Easy, Arcanine. Your kids are safe." Arcanine would want to fight the kids who took her kids but she had no strength to even growl, less roar. Ash looked back at the spot where they found her, seeing what appeared to be a coat of mud on the mountain. There was a landslide and Ash seemed to peace the puzzle.

"Arcanine and her Growlithe were caught in a landslide and she protected her young." Mother Nature's throwing her weight around. With all the weight they could hoist, they carried Arcanine back to Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy saw the effort and had a large wheeling bed to escort the mother to the ER. She was in critical condition. The operation light was on. Ash and Shauna did al they could to rescue the legendary Pokémon. The rest would be left to fate. As they waited... "So did something happen between you and Brawly?" Shauna became...sad.

"Brawly's...got a girlfriend." He's already engaged? To whom? "Some girl with a Hitmontop from Johto was someone I never thought- ACHOO!" Bless you. "I never thought would be his type." Ash had a feeling of who Shauna was talking about. The Hitmontop? Johto?

"What would Chigusa be doing here?" It gave Ash a sense that maybe... "Unless she's asking Brawly on how to control her Pokémon Dojo and be a shihan." That made Shauna turn to him. He knew more about this Chigusa than she wanted to believe.

"Shihan? Don't you mean Sensei?"

"Shihan means the ruler of the dojo. Kenzo was the former shihan but because of his ailing health, he needed someone to become the next shihan and turned to me because of my Bulbasaur." Something said it wouldn't fit the bill.

"Funny. Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison Pokémon, not Fighting."

"Tell that to Kenzo. Anyway, I showed Chigusa my techniques after she nearly lost the plaque, not to mention the reputation of the dojo. The next day, she used my techniques and won her rematch. Why she seeks Brawly is a real mystery." Interesting. Shauna awed how Ash was able to explain all that.

"Ash, listen. I totally saw you in the wrong light. You're...a heck of a better trainer than I saw. I...I wanna train with you." Ash was shocked with this request. Shauna sought a new teacher...and believed Ash would deliver the goods.

"You want to be my apprentice?"

"Yes, and your loving girlfriend too." This was a bind for Ash. This girl wanted to get lessons from him. Finally, he cracked...a smile.

"You bet." Excitedly, Shauna lunged and...SMOOCH! When she said "Loving Girlfriend," she didn't want to spare any expense. The next morning, Arcanine had fully recovered and was reunited with her offspring, leaving the Pokémon Center. Max, May and Brock woke to find that Ash hadn't come to bed at any time. They searched around, but found no one. The only place the haven't checked was the bathing room...but the doors were locked. Why would the doors be locked if no one was inside? Center Protocol?

"What's going on?" Joy, having Ash's Pikachu on her shoulder, wondered when she found the three.

"You haven't seen Ash anywhere, have you?" Max asked. Joy could recall him and Shauna escorting the injured Arcanine...but that was it.

"We've checked throughout the whole building except for here," May voiced her concern. Joy brought out her key and opened the washing room. Inside, they found Ash soaking in the tub, recovering from the stress and preventing himself from catching a cold from the storm. He woke and turned to those at the door.

"Morning, guys," he plainly greeted. "Ever heard of knocking?" May and Joy were...bewildered to see Ash in a tub. Max and Brock? Dumbfounded.

"I heard that rescuing the Arcanine was a dirty job," Brock mumbled. "I didn't think you'd take the next step in cleansing yourself." Shamed that they were disturbing his wash-up, though thankful he didn't expose...anything inappropriate, they shut the door for Ash to finish up. Ash looked down...at his bathing partner. WOW! Love, romance...it's a surprise there wasn't any water on the floor...yet. Sure, they may have been naked in the tub but because they kept quiet, no one was the wiser.

* * *

END of FIGHTING  
(Grass and Steel are in a tight heat. Who can dominate for #8?)


	8. Steeling the Heart of Toughness

Chapter Summary: Thanks for beating some sense into me for a chance to do Steel Pokémon for the 8th Element.  
Shipping: LighthouseShipper

* * *

**_One-Shot 8:Steeling the Heart of Toughness_**

* * *

Basking in the glory of winning his Beacon Badge, his eighth and final badge to enter the Sinnoh League, Ash and his Pikachu were getting ready to travel to compete against the best the Sinnoh Region had to offer. He gazed in the badge case, viewing all the badges he won from the gym leaders throughout his adventures: the Coal Badge from Roark in Oreburgh City, the Forest Badge from Gardenia in Eterna City, the Cobble Badge from Maylene in Veilstone City, the Fen Badge from Crasher Wake in Pastoria City, the Relic Badge from Fantina in Hearthome City, the Mine Badge from Roark's father, Byron in Canalave City, the Icicle Badge from Candice in the freezing Snowpoint City and this, his Beacon Badge from Volkner here in Sunnyshore City. "Eight badges, Pikachu," he mellowed in his basking.

("The tournament is calling our name,") Pikachu squeaked. They two looked away from the case and viewed the ocean. The two were alone on the beach, waiting for Dawn and Brock to join and prepare for the last leg of the journey. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. The sands began to shift and shake under Ash's feet

"W-W-W-W-W-What's going on?" The massive shaking tripped Ash onto his seat just as a splash of sand became airborne. Out of the splash, a giant Steelix emerged and glared down at the two who were surprised to see a Steelix out in the open. "Steelix!" Leaning down, Steelix sniffed the trainer and Pikachu…before it happily growled. Steelix was happy with who it was? Ash had a gut feeling on why Steelix was in glee. "Steelix seems to remember me, but how?" He was about to get the answer in a way he never thought about.

"Steelix!" shouted a female. Ash and the Pokémon turned to see bleached brunette female in white coming towards them. That instant made Ash know who it was.

"Jasmine, hey!" Jasmine reached the three, quickly noticing Ash. "What are you doing here instead of Olivine City?" Yeah, what was she doing away from her gym?

"I was issued a challenge by Flint. He said he wanted a warm-up battle before challenging Cynthia to a title fight." Flint wanted the belt of Champion. That's when Jasmine saw the case, figuring that Ash was here for the gym battle. "So, did you find a way to get Volkner to battle you for the Beacon Badge?" Ash opened the case, showing off the proofs of victory.

"It took a little persuading but I managed to battle and win." Jasmine knew Ash was well on his way to glory, huffing a giggle. That's when Pikachu heard something, the twitch in his ears notifying the presence of something or someone coming. Hearing the ears pop, Ash and Jasmine turned to the little mouse Pokémon. "What's up, Pikachu?"

("I thought someone was coming,") he whimpered. He shook off the wonder and wanted to ask something to Jasmine. ("By the way, how's Sparkle and Janina?") Jasmine was a little humored that Pikachu was asking the question and not Ash.

"Shouldn't Ash be asking that, you little rascal?" she teased. "Well, since Ash would want to know, Janina and Sparkle are doing much better. Though, they do miss you two since you saved Sparkle and won my Mineral Badge." That was long ago.

"No wonder, after we've been gone for so long after the trip." That's when Jasmine's cheeks began to redden.

"Of course, I, uh…also missed you." That was new to Ash. Why would Jasmine admit to missing Ash? Sure, he was there for that badge. "You see, after asking you to get the medicine for Sparkle and…" Was Jasmine okay?

"What's going on, Jasmine? Are you sick or something?"

"Sick, maybe not. However, I did get a bug bite." She was bit by a bug? Then, shouldn't she have been in the hospital to get antibiotics? It's clear that she's in tip-top shape. "A bug of love got me before you left Olivine City and I wanted to see you once more." Did she say…a love bug? "When you left, I felt my heart of steel burn and melt the cage I had with humans. It's also why my battling prowess has been a heck of a lot better." She's rather adamant about what to tell Ash. Even Steelix felt that she was being honest about her feelings. "Ash, when you go to the Lily of the Valley Conference, go out there and win…not just because I believe in you but because…" Finally, she leaned down and applied her lips onto his. Unlike her Pokémon battling specialty being Steel Pokémon, Jasmine's lips were like bread freshly made from the oven: soft and warm. Unbeknown to the trainer and gym leader, Kenny and Empoleon arrived to…it's hard to describe the reaction Kenny had on his face.

"J-Jasmine?" he stuttered. Jasmine didn't hear Kenny. What to do, oh what to do? Suddenly, he remembered that Brock had Croagunk. Every time Brock tried to hook up with some girl, the poison toad would use Poison Jab to stop it. Finding Ash's room was a cinch. Both Dawn and Brock were asleep. This was a good time to note that it was early in the morning. Kenny dug into Brock's stash and pulled out the Pokéball which contained Croagunk. As swift as he entered, he left…only to have Piplup awaken. Unfortunately for Kenny, the door wasn't shut all the way. Piplup did a quick assessment of the room and saw that Ash wasn't in bed.

("Where's Ash?") he wondered. He waddled out of the room where Kenny had Brock's Pokémon set. He opened the Pokéball and released Croagunk, as he predicted.

"Croagunk, get Jasmine off of Ash with your Poison Jab!" Unbelievably, Croagunk seemed to have listened to Kenny. Pikachu spotted the loose Croagunk, knowing that Ash was getting a Poison Jab knuckle sandwich. Then…Croagunk just sat on the sand, doing nothing. Pikachu sighed, feeling that Ash dodged a bullet…or a Poison Jab to the waist. Kenny was in dismay. He thought that Croagunk would split Jasmine and Ash away. "No! No! No!" Finally hearing Kenny, Ash and Jasmine broke their kiss and turned to the redhead.

"Kenny?" Ash gulped. Kenny was starting to show plenty of nervous tension. That's when he saw Croagunk and thought something was amiss. "That's Brock's Croagunk, right?" Kenny was sweating up a downpour. Not only did he fail in stopping Ash and Jasmine from kissing but he was about to be discovered for taking him without permission. Realizing punishment was on the way; Kenny scampered off, leaving the rest puzzled.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Jasmine asked. Looking at Croagunk made Ash think back to a running gag that had plagued his friend.

"I think Kenny was trying to break us apart using Croagunk's Poison Jab technique. It always worked on Brock." A soft nod filled Jasmine…with doubt.

"It's a safe bet that with Croagunk around, he'll never get a girl." That has to suck for the breeder. No girl would go after him because of Croagunk? Talk about a sad and lonely life.

"So, Croagunk, you approve of Jasmine and me being a pair?" Croagunk stood like a statue while constantly inflating and deflating his cheeks. No one was sure if Croagunk agreed…or disagreed with Ash and Jasmine being together. That's when Piplup finally arrived. That astonished the humans. "Piplup?"

("What's going on?") Piplup wondered. Ash wanted to keep it nice and simple.

"I'm just reuniting with an old friend." Piplup stopped reacting so frantically and calmed down. Accepting and because Ash and Jasmine were smirking at the Pokémon, Piplup waddled over to Steelix…blind. Hitting the steel snake head first, Piplup got mad…and then looked up to see Jasmine's prize Pokémon. Steelix's grin was enough to scare Piplup right back to Dawn's sleeping body. After that, Jasmine believed that it was time to put Steelix away.

"That's enough mischief for one day," she chuckled as she returned Steelix into the Pokéball.

"So, anywhere I can take you for breakfast?"

"Actually, I know a great place to eat. Pikachu, Croagunk, would you like to join?" The Pokémon felt hungry so some food sounds pleasing. The new couple walked into town for breakfast…and the start of a loving relationship.

* * *

END of STEEL  
(Looks like Grass is next, meaning it could be Erika or Gardenia…or maybe even Janette Fisher. Aha, didn't see that coming. Oh well, keep the votes coming.)


	9. PerFumed

Chapter Summary: Sorry for the delay. I was having computer issues. So here's the Grass chapter that you voted on.  
Shipping: Banshipper

_**Per-Fumed

* * *

**_

Talk about bad luck. Ash and Pikachu were sent by Brock to pick up something in the fragrance capital of the Kanto Region: Celadon City. It's such a wonderful place but someplace Ash would like to stay away from. "I don't get why Brock wanted me to go and do this instead of him?" he grumbled. He looked at a list which was on a sheet of paper. Whatever was on that list, Ash was sure reluctant to act on. Finally, he reached a fragrance store.

("This is the place,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash remembered the place all too well. He insulted the store because of how expensive the perfumes were and how it can turn men into zombies. The reason he came to Celadon City was to earn the Rainbow Badge held by the gym leader, Erika. It was thanks to teaming up with Team Rocket and dressing like a girl that he got close to Erika for the gym battle only to be double-crossed when the Rockets set the gym ablaze…and separating Erika from her special Gloom. Ash risked his life by running into the fire and bringing out a terrified but unharmed Gloom. For his gamble to rescue something of Erika's value, she humbly gave Ash the Rainbow Badge. Finally, he walked right inside.

"Welcome to Celadon Beauty," two ladies in black latex uniforms greeted Ash. They opened their eyes and didn't seem to notice who it was but they continued to smile. This left Ash scratching his head in befuddlement. He might have been expecting some fuming ladies but…

"Yeah, hi there," he stuttered. Ash wasn't expecting a warm reception.

"Can I help you with something?" a green-haired female asked. Ash stepped up with the list in hand.

"I was asked to come here and pick up a few things." Viewing the list, the violet-haired worker knew what to pick up in the back.

"I'm pretty sure we got all that you need," she promised. "Wait one moment." Going into the back, the violet-haired woman began to gather the supplies…and left the trainer with her co-worker.

"While Luna's gathering your requested items, would you like to try out some cologne that we've been working on?" she wondered. They make cologne? Although Ash wasn't one for makeup and fragrances, maybe this wouldn't hurt to actually try something out.

"I'm not normally one for wearing fragrances," he confessed. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to try it once." Taking a seat, the green-haired woman brought a blue spray bottle.

"Arm, please." Complying, Ash extended an arm out to her. "You seem to be one full of spunk and charm so this is Toto-Go-Go, using a few natural chemicals including the secretions of a jubilant Totodile." Ash scoffed a bit, humored with the detail.

"I should know about jubilant Totodile. I have one in Prof. Oak's ranch." The green-haired sprayed some which Ash and Pikachu took a whiff. Surprisingly, Ash seemed to like it. "Oh, yeah! Definitely Totodile." Suddenly, the door opened but it wasn't Cindy with the requested items. It was Erika and her Gloom!

"Emmy, are you applying Toto-Go-Go?" she called out. Both Emmy and Ash turned to the manager/gym leader, the bottle of Toto-Go-Go in her hand. "You know that cologne hasn't been properly tested." Uh oh! Emmy began to freak a bit hearing about the possibility of risking Ash's life without knowledge. Erika tossed Ash a towel to wipe the contents from his soaked arm. Pikachu dashed over and greeted himself to Erika who seemed bewildered about this Pikachu…until Gloom knew who it was. Finally, Erika realized who it was…but it didn't help wonder why. "I thought you hated Pokémon fragrances, Ash." Ash sighed, not just because his low key was blown sky high. Erika's explanation was a bit off.

"It wasn't the smell, Erika. It was the price and effects it has on males. Besides, I came here to pick up a few things for Brock." Erika shook her head in dismay.

"I'm surprised he sent you to pick up the items on his list instead of coming himself. He's more welcome to come here than you." Ouch! That hurt Ash's feelings. Ash was rather curious about something else.

"By the way, I thought you guys only did Pokémon perfumes. When did you start doing colognes as well?"

"Since we opened the stores. We've been doing fragrances to balance the genders, both females _and_ males. If you didn't open your tirade the first time, we would've sampled you some of our special colognes and made your experience at the gym a lot easier." That had to be painful for Ash to understand.

"Thus, I would've had that gym battle a lot sooner. I, now, feel like a complete idiot for my outburst." Erika's smile said she's forgiven him. "By the way, it looks like Gloom's just as cheerful as when I saved from Team Rocket's debacle." Gloom chuckled, humored with Ash's recognition.

"She is. I made an order for a Sun Stone about a month ago." Ash was somewhat astonished. It sounded like Erika wanted to evolve Gloom into a Bellossom. It also left him wondering why a Bellossom and not a Vileplume.

"Why do you want a Bellossom and not a Vileplume?" Doesn't the gym have a Vileplume or two?

"The pedals of a newly evolved Bellossom carry a potent pheromone that's I want to use in a new formula. We've already got Vileplume's pedals and seek to combine it with other Pokémon effects to see a new fragrance." Thus, the desire for the Sun Stone to evolve Gloom. This troubled Ash. He did not like the way it appeared to be.

"I understand that you wanna do this for your company but...I'm not one to like this." It had to be the turnout. Erika glanced over at Ash, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Ash knelt down and petted Gloom like the flower was a puppy.

"Have you considered Gloom's feelings about becoming a Bellossom?" Erika wasn't looking to know what Ash was saying. "I had to learn this lesson myself with Pikachu. If you evolve a Pokémon, there's no turning back. While it would make you happy that you can finish a new perfume, Gloom's, or Bellossom's might not feel the same way. A Pokémon will evolve with the power of a stone but it wouldn't be the same Pokémon that you've been friends with." Touchy words. This made Erika think. Did she really want to evolve Gloom for her desires or for Gloom's?

"I...uh..." Talk about speechless. Good work, Ash! "I do want what's best for my Gloom. I guess maybe I was a little bit overzealous about doing my work that I was forgoing my place as a gym leader." She was regretful. That's when her Gloom spoke up.

("Erika!") she whined up. Erika looked down at her prized flower. ("I want to help out! I don't care if I become a Vileplume or a Bellossom, just as long as you're happy.") It brought Erika to tears. Her Gloom was ready to move on.

"Thank you, Gloom. You don't know how happy I am to be your trainer." Finally, both embraced in a great hug. Cradling Gloom in her arms, Erika was ready to thank the one who helped glue a friendship that appeared to be tearing. "Ash, I apologize for...rushing my judgment without properly thinking. I guess work got the better of me and nearly made a decision I wasn't sure I liked." Ash knew Erika meant well. "I now know what it felt like to be Gloom when you rescued her from the fire." She knelt down and...SMOOCH! Ash was about to become putty. One solid kiss on the cheek and Ash was blushing heavily. Gloom became so happily excited...she sprayed Sleep Powder! It got all over Ash, Erika and Pikachu. They engulfed the Sleep Powder in excitement that they quickly booked a trip to dreamland. In her last bit of consciousness, she wrapped Ash in her arms and kept him close. Gloom looked to see the mistake it made...and smiled? Was the Sleep Powder a ploy? To Gloom, she purposely sprinkled the three. With Ash, Erika and Pikachu out, she nonchalantly exited stage left. Sleep tight!

* * *

END of GRASS! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!  
(9 down, three to go and it appears that Electric is the juiced vote. Keep those votes coming.)


	10. A Voice of Showmanship

Chapter Summary: Electric is the new one-shot but it may not be who you think.  
Shipping: PokéTalkShipper

_**A Voice of Showmanship

* * *

**_

Ash, Misty and Brock, along with their Pokémon friends were relaxing by a pond for lunch. All of the Pokémon were having their food while Brock prepared the humans for their meal. "How's the meal, Togepi?" Misty asked her baby Pokémon. Togepi shrilled in enjoyment. Brock was working on his patent stew when he ran into a problem.

"Hey, Ash!" he called out. Ash turned to the head chef on the scene. "Looks like I underestimated how much water was needed. Can you fetch me some more?" Seemed like a harmless request and Ash was more than willing to oblige.

"You bet," he replied as he snagged a pail. He reached the pond, clean of anything even Pokémon and scooped water from it. As he rested the now-filled bucket on the grass, there was a rustling. Ash turned to a shrubbery where leaves were shaking. "What's that?" He couldn't be talking about the shrubs. That's when an orange mouse stepped out and confronted Ash. Ash was a little startled...but excited. "Hey, a Raichu!" That's the evolved form of Pikachu...with something more. He had to have known that Raichu are hardly wild. Almost every Raichu is owned.

"Good guess, Ash," it...spoke? "But I'm no ordinary Raichu." No, because Raichu don't talk human. Ash freaked out a bit by how Raichu replied.

"You...can talk? And know my name?" It was a real shock.

"Man, how long has it been since you saw me? My owner's missed you and wanted to see you again." This Raichu had an owner? It made some sense with the fact that it was talking but not much else. Suddenly, something clicked in Ash's head.

"You don't mean from the Pokémon Theater Showboat, right?" Raichu began to smile with glee.

"You're finally stepping somewhere close." Finally, all the pieces of a puzzle were fitting. Ash knew who this Raichu belonged to.

"You're Kay's Raichu!"

"Congratulations! You'll receive your prize momentarily." That's when a brunette female with braids on each side showed up.

"Hi, Ash!" she greeted.

"Kay, how's it going?" he answered back. So, this was the owner of Raichu. In a swift and unknowing action, Kay embraced Ash in a hug. This befuddled Ash.

"I missed you." Okay, you miss him but was the deep, passionate hug really needed? When she broke, she relaxed a little, though embarrassed with the sudden latch. "Sorry, I guess when you talked to me about Raichu and how to interact with him, we've become a lot stronger in our bond. Not to mention that with Raichu, our boat show's been a bigger smash even before Roger's voice was restored." It was great to hear that Roger, who provided Hitmonchan's voice, recovered after the incident with Team Rocket.

"That's awesome. Has Roger also recovered the spotlight?" As soon as Kay understood the question, she shyly blushed. It began to sink in for Ash that Roger wasn't the star attraction anymore, but Kay had the spotlight shine on her. "Oh! I see now!" Raichu was also blushing, felling just as guilty ripping away the spotlight from Roger and Hitmonchan. Suddenly, Togepi trotted onto the scene, viewing the humans and Raichu. When Ash spotted the walking egg, he realized that he needed to bring the water back to Brock. "Uh oh. I gotta get the water back. Brock's making lunch." On cue, a tummy was growling. Ash checked his stomach. No, it's not his. Togepi ate. Kay wasn't showing signs of hunger. There's only one other who's the starving one: Raichu. Raichu rubbed it's head in sheer embarrassment.

"I guess after that long walk, you've worked up an appetite." Raichu couldn't hold back it's confession. Surrendering, Ash escorted Kay and the Pokémon to the picnic site and in front of Misty and Brock. Misty was surprised to see Kay out here without her crew.

"Kay!" she reacted. "And Raichu!" Pikachu and Brock turned to see the brunette and big mouse. Excitedly, Pikachu met up with the Pokémon star.

"You know her, Misty?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, Ash and I hopped on their show boat on one of their stops." Brock was intrigued, wondering about their show.

"What they do is they provide the voices for their Pokémon in their shows," Ash added. "When we first saw the show, we began to believe that the Pokémon were speaking like Meowth does...that is until Togepi checked backstage and unveiled the truth." Togepi shrilled, no shame on it's face. Brock's interests grew, wanting to see a demonstration.

"You don't say," he hummed. "Can I see what you do, uh, Kay?" Kay was more than willing to offer some acting.

"Sure thing," Kay agreed. With a nod, Kay and Raichu were ready. "Brock, we're sorry for intruding but Kay and I haven't had a bite to eat." Raichu was able to match Kay's speaking with some lip syncing. Impressed, Brock chuckled.

"That was pretty good. I should have stew ready in a few minutes. You're welcomed to join." Kay and Raichu couldn't wait. When finished, Brock and Ash poured portions of stew to each. Pikachu offered Raichu some of his food.

"So, Kay, what are you doing out here in the Johto Region by yourself and not with Roger, Len and Anne?" Misty wondered. Kay's crew had to know where their young starlet wandered off to.

"Roger's given us a few days off for him to work on new material," she explained. "So using my time off and hearing rumors of Ash being in this region, I chose to follow many a lead and well...here we are. In a couple of days, I need to report back to Roger and soon enough, we'll be on our way to Silver Rock Isle for our next show." The others remembered Silver Rock Isle which made up part of the Whirl Islands.

"We were just there on a series of adventures from the Whirl Cup to saving Lugia from Team Rocket," Ash replayed. It was then that Misty remembered Roger being harmed by a Team Rocket member.

"Speaking of Team Rocket, how's Roger's throat?" she asked. No worries, Misty.

"Three weeks of herbal therapy and Roger's voice was better than ever." Misty smiled, knowing that everything on the showboat was in good health. Not long, everyone was done eating.

"Thanks for the meal!" they chanted in unison. Even Raichu and Pikachu greeted the meal.

"Ash, it's your turn for dishes," Brock reminded. Ash wasn't denying that it was his turn. It's just that he wasn't too happy about this chore.

"Say, is it alright if I help out?" Kay requested. Misty was startled with Kay's request but Brock didn't see any harm in helping out.

"Sure!" Gathering the dishes, Ash and Kay began the begrudging task of filth removal. Using the pond to rinse the China, each bowl was coming clean.

"Only the pot to go," Ash sighed. He reached in with a sponge to get the spots in the pot. Kay watched from overhead, making sure Ash got every crumb. However, this put her...and Ash in a bad spot. Washing the dishes made the grass pretty slippery...and Kay stepped on the worst spot possible. She slipped on the grass and tumbled over Ash, dunking both heads into the large cooking basin. From bad to worse, this tipped the pot and made it roll into the lake. SPLASH! That's one way to soak up some excitement. The pot was floating upside-down with Ash and Kay wedged inside. The good news was that no water leaked in. This was a unique spot to be in...literally. "Okay...how do we get out?" Good question.

"There was something else I wanted to talk about," Kay lowly murmured. "Although, I'm afraid of what Misty would think." What did Misty have to do with her? Ash stopped struggling to hear what Kay had to say. Hey, a rhyme! "I wanted to give you something for giving me the courage for helping the crew and my relationship with Raichu." What would it be? Outside the pot, Brock and Misty spot the floating pot, knowing that it wasn't normal. Using the water Pokémon, they dragged the pot from the lake...and noticed that Ash's and Kay's hands were locked. Misty feared...something. It couldn't be the worst. They removed the pot and...HELLO! Ash's and Kay's lips were locked...and Ash appeared to be enjoying it. Freaking out, Misty and Brock lunged for Ash and Kay...ZAP! Only the presence of Pikachu and it's evolved form shocked the two in telling them to relax and let them work themselves out. It's bad enough when one electric Pokémon was giving out orders. Two electric Pokémon...one nasty force. Yeah, let them smooch it out!

* * *

END of ELECTRIC  
(Only two to go. Dark seems to be next but I'll let the votes choose.)


	11. Magician's Remorse

One-Shot Summary: This is the second to last one-shot of the series. Wow...almost done. Turn off the lights because the category is Dark. Rather hard for a choice but as the Bud Light commercial says, Here We Go!  
Shipping: SpellShipper

* * *

_**Magician's Remorse

* * *

**_

Misty, Brock, Togepi and...two Pikachus? Wasn't there suppose to be one? And why was one Pikachu wearing Ash's cap? Anyway, the group dashed to find someone who could help the situation the group was in, whatever that situation was. As they dashed, they suddenly spot a black witch's pointy hat. "Lily's gotta be nearby!" Brock hoped. Hope would be answered as they spot a redhead female in a rather sexy witch's garb. She was feeding her Murkrow.

"Lily!" Misty called out. The redhead heard the call and turned to the humans...only to be flabbergasted by the sight.

"Oh no..." she sighed. Brock and Misty arrived at her side, spent from all that running. "Don't tell me the spell hasn't worn off yet." The hatted Pikachu stepped up and bowed a frown.

"It wore off but then it relapsed," the Pikachu explained...hold on! Pikachu can't talk like a human! And what did it...or he mean by relapse?

"For some reason, the spell you put on Ash seemed to return to him and now..." Misty added. "I don't know what to do. It's not reverting back to his human skin." Lily picked the hatted Pikachu from the ground, frazzled at what happened.

"I was told the spell was temporary," she reviewed. "The fact that you're still in the Pikachu skin is baffling, Ash." Pikachu...no, Ash sighed in fluster.

"Tell me about it," he huffed. Lily dipped into her mind for some sort of solution with a smile. She had a trick up her cape.

"Well, you're in luck. I've been studying more of the manuscripts and may have a solution to your ailment." If Ash can be reverted to human, she could hold the answer. As she put Ash down, she dove into her bag of tricks, pulling out vials of chemicals and natural items. "Fortunately, I've been following the instructions to the letter...or symbol and have managed to create a cache of new antidotes and other potions. I'm more than positive that one of these will work." Ash was pumped. He wanted to be on two legs once more. "However, it hasn't been tested, so the results could go from better to worse. It could turn you into human or another Pokémon or you actually become a pure Pikachu. Who knows, it may turn any Pokémon into humans." All sorts of possibilities. Would Ash dare risk it?

"Lily, please!" That plea for help stoked Lily to do what was needed.

"Alright. Let's get to work!" She pulled out a vial of green liquid and handed it to Ash. Using both hands, he handled the vial and took a swig. Everyone waited for what could be the cure. However, they would be impressed but disappointed at the same time. BURP! That...was one _big_ belch! That appeared to...not work. "So, that potion magnifies the output of internal gases within one's inner body." Sadly, it didn't seem to return Ash to his human form. Now what?

"Excuse me!" he apologized about the belch. Lily pulled out another vial, this having a bluish-green color. Let's see if this works. One sip. Instantly, the concoction was having an effect as Ash began to grow. It's promising. Ash was becoming human... Suddenly, Ash stopped and he was back...to his regular height. That was it? Ash was still a Pikachu...a large Pikachu. That didn't appear to work right, if at all.

"Well, that potion seems to be a growth potion. At least he's back to his original height." True, but he's still a Pikachu. As if that wasn't bad enough, one more belch extracted whatever was there and shrunk him back down. A failed try.

"Guess it needs a more stable ingredient," Brock theorized. Maybe... Ash frowned, thinking that this was a permanent curse. Pikachu tried to lift his master's spirits. Lily handed a white fluid to Ash. Maybe white was right. Ash wanted to do anything to be human again. With one gulp, all waited for the outcome. Just then, Ash turned away from Lily, almost frightened.

"Lily, get some clothes on!" he yelled! Misty became befuddled. Why would Ash request Lily to get dressed...when she's already clothed? Ash looked at Misty and Brock...but that made it worse. "Brock, Misty, please! Wear something!" Darting his eyes made Lily understand what the concoction was.

"It seems that Ash has yet to hit puberty," she pondered. "That potion gave him x-ray vision. That's why he thought we were naked." Even though the explanation was cleared, it didn't really help the other two. Brock grabbed Ash's pajama pants to see if maybe Ash's vision returned to normal.

"Tell me if you see your pajama pants," he instructed as he held the pants in front of Ash. Ash looked but couldn't see anything but trees. Shaking his head, Ash looked again...and there were the pants.

"Okay, I can see them," he began to calm. Soon enough, Ash could see normal again. Throughout the day, many mixtures and potions were attempted with more results than the Winter Olympics. None of those results contributed in Ash being human. He may have had human hands for a while and human legs. Mixing the two actually made the situation worse as it made Ash speak like a Pikachu. None of those were long-lasting but none actually made it human. Nothing worked like she promised. Man, the world was fixing it's anger on him. Night fell. All the vials and beakers were dry. So was Lily's work.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she began to cry. "I've tried everything!" The group felt sorry for asking the virtually impossible. Ash seemed to be stuck as a Pikachu for the rest of his life.

"No, we should be apologizing," Misty murmured. "We were hoping for more than we imagined from you." Lily sobbed in appreciation.

"It's getting late," Brock noted. "We should camp out and think about what to do. There's no way Ash can compete in the Silver Conference in his condition." Ash was upset but the truth hurt him just as much as seeing Lily's sad face. Everyone had gone to bed, wondering if Ash should now live a life of a wild Pokémon. What would Brock and Misty tell his mother? She'd be devastated with the news that her son is now a Pokémon. Ash couldn't sleep. He had to hate the fact that nothing can change him back. He wanted to be mad at someone. Who? Lily? Misty? Himself? But he couldn't. Everyone did their part. That's when he heard sobbing...from a distance. Hey, there's something about being a Pikachu that's positive.

"Lily?" he wondered. Hopping out, he scampered to the sobs...with a now-awakened Togepi on his tail. Ash arrived at the lakeside. Curled, Lily sat by the lake. The concept of her magic being useless seemed to be weighing heavily. "You alright?" You think she's chipper? The moping Lily glanced at the tiny trainer, reminded about her failures.

"I'm not," she sadly mumbled. "What am I suppose to do now? None of my potions, my concoctions, my magic..." Ash rested a paw...yes, a paw, not a hand...a paw on Lily, a sign of forgiveness. "To be honest, ever since Team Rocket smudged up the book, it felt like I was smudged up as well. There was nothing to repair the damaged writing. When I saw you again in the skin..."

"Lily, listen. There's still hope, right? You never gave up on being a magician and I don't want you to, even if it is on the brink of extinction." Guess being in the skin had given Ash some time to think. "This is an art you're trying to revive and you've possibly done more than your ancestors would think you'd do." Lily started to be...happy. His words sunk deeply into her heart.

"Thank you, Ash." She lifted Ash and...SMOOCH! It was a nice kiss-WHOA! What's with the light? For a few seconds, there was a shine of light. When it faded... "Oh my goodness!" What? The next morning, Misty, Brock and Pikachu awoke. This was about to be the toughest task for the group in telling Ash's mother about what happened to her son. That was until Togepi ran back in frantic. Misty and Brock wondered what panicked the egg. It was rare for Togepi to get wound up like this.

"What's wrong, Togepi?" Misty questioned. Togepi pointed back outside, trying to coax the group to look. Listening, the group peeked outside. There was...Ash! He's human! This was great news. He sat by the lake as his lap acted like a pillow for Lily. She was in peace. Excited to see Ash back to normal, Misty ran up to meet the new human Ash. "Ash!" Ash turned to Misty and yes, his face was of a human, too.

"Sh!" Ash hushed with a finger over his lips touched by a magician. "Lily's asleep." Misty wasn't worried about Lily. She was glad that Ash was returned to the human state she liked. However, she had to be wondering how if all of Lily's magical equipment failed.

"How did she do it?" Was it the kiss? Was it actually the concoctions that delayed the true nature of the visit? Ash wasn't one to hide secrets...but he wasn't sure about revealing the truth to her.

"There are some things that defy logic or understanding." Something Lily had to have told Ash in case that question roused. Togepi knew the truth but the egg wasn't wanting to speak. It was an interesting scene and Misty was only glad to have Ash on two legs than four...If she only knew about overnight.

* * *

END of DARK

(One more to go. It's a tight race with Ghost and Water but there may be an upset on the way. Who tops off this series of one-shots? Check out the final poll on the profile page.)


	12. A Ninja's Weakness

Chapter Summary: I've heard of "Pick your Poison" but this is the real pick for the final one-shot.  
Shipping: MaroonShipper

* * *

_**A Ninja's Weakness

* * *

**_

Ash and Pikachu were training for their next gym battle which was coming up soon. Accompanied by Brock and Misty, as well as their Pokémon friends, they never would suspect that somewhere, a ninja stalked the group. Nothing was going on that prompted immediate danger. "It's quite a nice day to be out and about," Misty cheered. "Don't you think so, Togepi?" The Togepi happily shrilled in enjoyment. Brock sighed at how much Misty was babying her little egg.

"You keep cooing it and it may never grow up properly," he warned. Misty was worried.

"Hey, when you have a Togepi of your own, you can raise it however you want. I like my Togepi a little spoiled." Togepi shrilled once more and Brock couldn't really contemplate how that helped raise a Pokémon. Then out of the corner of his eye, Ash spotted something and turned his head to it. That turn got the attention of the others. "Ash, what's wrong?" Ash kept looking at that fixed direction. Was it something he saw?

"Thought I saw a new Pokémon in the distance," he believed. A new Pokémon? Wouldn't be the first time. They were woefully unaware of a fall upcoming. Out of nowhere, a kunai shot out of nowhere and hit a spot merely steps away. "What's that?" It's a good question.

"It's a kunai, a ninja's throwing knife!" Brock stammered. Before they began to wonder who threw the kunai, the earth it hit crumbled. A giant hole became exposed, man made and willing to dunk the kids inside. They started to realize that whoever threw that kunai, did so to stop the kids from a trap.

"I didn't know kunai were meant for that." Well, Ash, they're not.

"No, someone with incredible skill must have used strength in that throw." Misty peered into the hole. It was a few feet away.

"Boy, that was a close call," Misty huffed a sigh. "Team Rocket wasn't ready with a countermeasure." That's what she thought until more kunai began to rain down, exposing more holes. Instead of being thankful for who saved them from all those pitfalls, they were annoyed at whoever made them in the first place. This was overcompensating. Sure enough, Team Rocket revealed themselves upset over the exposure of the holes.

"Alright, who's responsible for opening the twerps' holes?" Jessie scowled. The kids turned to the scorned Rockets.

"Team Rocket!" they shouted. Because their plans were ruined, there seemed to be no mood for the motto. They tossed their Pokéballs for battle.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Weezing, Sludge!" James commanded. Arbok and Weezing came out, ready to battle. That wasn't gonna happen.

"Psybeam!" a female shouted. Out of nowhere, a sparkling colored beam zipped through the trees and blasted the cobra and cluster. That shot propelled the two Pokémon into the humans and knocked them into one of their holes. Suddenly, a swarm of Ariados dropped by the hole. Misty gawked, balked and freaked out seeing those Ariados.

"Bugs!" she screeched in fear.

"Relax, Misty," Ash tried a little reassurance. "They seem trained." No dice, Ash.

"Bugs bug me, no matter what!" Misty was hard to convince. The Ariados fired String Shot and cocooned the bad adults. Then, one of the Ariados pulled the cocooned group like a pulley to a tree branch and planted them to...hang around. The three were protesting their hung arrest but no one could understand them since their mouths were also wrapped up. Good because who could handle their nonsense? One more Ariados scuttled to the kids, heightening the fear in Misty. "Don't get near me!" Ignoring the warning as she tightly hugged Togepi, Ariados reached Ash who knelt and petted the giant spider on the head.

"Thanks, Ariados." Ariados bobbed nods of thanks to the raven-haired trainer. It left Brock scratching his head.

"That's strange," he pondered. "How can a swarm of Ariados just wander in like that and aid us?" As if to answer Brock's question, a Venonat leaped from the trees and landed on Ariados' abdomen. It started to ring a clue for Ash as Venonat greeted itself. Venonat, Ariados, the kunai...

"You don't suppose that's Aya's Venonat, is it?" Aya's Venonat?

"Correct, Ash!" the female voice echoed. All looked for where the voice sounded from. That's when Ash heard rustling leaves and turned to that direction. That's when a ponlytail green-haired female appeared on a tree branch. She was in a full-body green suit. To Ash, this was help. To Misty...well, nothing because of her fear of bugs and how close that Ariados was. To Brock...love.

"If it isn't my favorite ninja princess!" he screeched in excitement. The female leaped down and confronted the group, only for Brock to cut in line. "I knew my love would kill the enemies plans with cunning and accuracy. Your kunai have pierced the chains of restrictions." Snapping out of her fear because of Brock's pathetic swooning, Misty snagged his earlobe and dragged him away.

"She's got cunning and accuracy," she mulled. "You've got heartbreak and stupidity." Poor Brock. Pulled away from Aya like that had to hurt. That distraction out of the way, Ash and Aya turned to Team Rocket. Jessie wriggled her head free from the cocoon but that was it.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to chase this guy around?" Aya scorned. Jessie darted her head from Aya, not wanting to face the lady ninja.

"I can care less about what anyone says," she defied Aya's berating. "We want the twerp's Pikachu and will stop at nothing to get it." Someone should knock some sense into her. They've been stopped and are hanging in a full-body wrap.

"You know, any Pikachu would be good enough. What makes this Pikachu so different from the rest?"

"It just is! We don't need any explanation!" That's some denial. Even Ash had to frown at that.

"That's completely brainless. You do realize that." Jessie fumed at that retort. Her anger gave her the strength to bust out of the cocoon and land on the ground...while James and the Pokémon crashed into the hole head first. Medic! Jessie reached back but instead of another Pokéball, she revealed a bomb.

"You should shut it!" Seeing how slow Jessie was at trying to throw the bomb, Aya readied one more kunai. They threw the weapons. The bomb never reached a quarter of the way when the kunai pierced into the bomb and pushed it back to Jessie with more force than before. BAM! The bomb smacked Jessie in the face and knocked her back into the hole, joining the rest. KABOOM! That bomb now exploded and the Rockets went flying. Plan failed, battle failed, backtalk failed...nothing seemed to be going Team Rocket's way at all.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blown out again!" they screamed in unison. Bye! No more Rockets, the group began to relax.

"Thanks, Aya," Ash praised. Aya replied by flicking a thumbs up.

"Hey, somebody's gotta be watching out for you," she smirked. Maybe but hey, anything to help. After calming, the group sat for dinner and much to Misty's chagrin, the Ariados had some of Brock's food too.

"So, Aya," Brock addressed. "What brings you out here? I thought you were in that ninja dojo to master Pokémon Jujitsu." Aya seemed confident that this question was about to be asked.

"Well, the dojo has given us a week off to relax and learn some solo techniques. The reason is to defer mental strain and breakdown. While I stepped out, a few of the Ariados followed me in request to join so I let them. It was a good thing I did since some of them were learning Dig attacks." Dig?

"These Ariados know Dig?" Ash repeated.

"Indeed. Very useful with Team Rocket up to no good. I used the kunai as markers for where the holes were covered." Unique but it did the job...a little too good. Ash removed his cap and noticed a chip on the bill.

"I think you marked me as well." He tossed his cap to Aya. Seeing a missing piece which looked like a knife had split it, she got apologetic in a hurry.

"My apologies. My intent wasn't to harm anyone...except Team Rocket." While Aya said her sorry, Misty was sympathetic...to her.

"Don't worry about that," she smiled. "Ash has hardly learned his lesson from when we visited Koga's gym." She and Togepi giggled, much to Ash's chagrin. Hearing the name made Brock wonder what's been happening with the Fuchsia City gym leader.

"By the way, how's your brother been doing?" he questioned. Aya had been away from the gym for quite a while...yet she had received word about her older sibling.

"Koga has been promoted to the Elite Four ever since Lance came to Johto," she informed. The group was rather delighted to hear about Koga's promotion. However, this was one where Brock had to point a unique stat.

"Well, Ash, I say that unofficially, you've managed to defeat one of the Elite Four." Ash didn't really feel the glory of beating a member of the Elite Four, especially if he won against a gym leader.

"I don't really see the point," he murmured. "I beat Koga the gym leader, not Koga of the Elite Four. There's a big difference." A stat which Aya agreed to.

"There's a greater passion of defeating a member of the Elite Four than it is a simple gym leader," she backed Ash. "A gym leader presents a badge telling them you passed his/her test. An Elite Four member is a show of skill to prove mightier than the skill of the best trainers." As gym leaders, Brock and Misty felt like they're at the bottom of a totem pole. Ash had to cheer the two up.

"Hey, you guys have been a big help, not just for me but for all the trainers you met in the Pewter and Cerulean City gyms and out here in our journeys." That was rather heartwarming. Both smiled back at Ash and Aya, a little better about the positions they stemmed from.

"Thanks, Ash," Misty huffed.

"You may not be the brightest light bulb in the office building, but at least the words do come out right at the end," Brock added. Ash nodded. For some odd reason, Aya glared at Ash and began to turn red in the cheeks. Was it something he said?

"Aya?" Aya shook her head on call. Daydreaming?

"Sorry. I guess Ash is...more than a cute face disguising the grit of a true trainer," she confessed. "It's as if...I had a younger brother that I hadn't really noticed until now." None of the three...or the Pokémon had a clue on what that meant. Brock's foot clipped a couple of canteens, realizing that they were empty.

"Say, Ash," he called to his friend. "Water for all, please?"

"Sure," he accepted as Brock tossed the canteens over. Ash walked off to fill the canteens and water bottles at a clean lake. Little to his knowledge, Aya followed with a canteen of her own.

"I am sorry, Ash," she mumbled. What for now? "A...ninja shouldn't fall in love with anyone." It wasn't a big deal.

"You did say that I'm a younger brother to you." Unfortunately, it wasn't all.

"And ninjas should be truthful, honest about all." Uh oh! "I just...I just didn't want Misty or Brock to think that I had fallen for...someone much younger than I have. I guess I was afraid." A fear of her own? Ash wasn't keen on ninjas but somehow, something clicked.

"Ninjas shouldn't be afraid of anything because the showing of fear will lead to the demise of one. And a side note that love is a compromise to the mission." Aya bobbed in shame, then hugged Ash in acceptance.

"Maybe I should surrender my pride and become a freelance poison trainer. No fancy tools, no ninjitsu, just be like you and be a trainer." Ash wasn't sure if he was wanting someone who'd quit.

"I don't think that's quite the wise idea." Aya broke and wondered what Ash had to say next. "You've saved us from Team Rocket with your ninja skills. I think you can be a great Pokémon Ninja." Allowing the words to seep, Aya blushed...SMOOCH! That sealed it. On the cheek, Aya planted her lips onto Ash. That's when Misty came looking for him. Aya had to act fast.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. Guess Brock must have both Pikachu and Togepi. After a minute, she made it to where Ash got Aya's lips. That's the good news. The bad news would come when Misty found Ash...hung up not in a cocoon...but by several kunai in his clothes. Misty had to assume Ash did something to upset Aya. "Okay, what did you do?" Ash had to say something...even a lie.

"I tried to lighten the mood for Aya, see if a little soak would ease her." This was a serious ninja...at least to Misty's surmise. Before Misty could further scold Ash, some Ariados came by...and they didn't look too happy. Instantly, Misty bugged out, running and screaming from the area. Watching the redhead leave, Ash and the Ariados sighed. This was staged?

"Perfect timing, Ariados," Aya complimented. All smiles shone as the setup to leave Ash and Aya alone worked. Sometimes fear is a great weapon.

* * *

END of POISON, End of the series.

(I thank you for making this possible. Sure there were some interesting picks with women to choose from and will do more in the future. Imagination is a great tool for doing stories. Thank you all for letting me read your stories as well as you reading mine, even during the darkest of times of my family and yours. Thank you all and have a happy new year!)


End file.
